Memories
by Gemstone Gal
Summary: Gingka, Madoka, Kyoya, Hikaru, Tsubasa, Nile, Galaxy/Yuki(OC), Dashan, Chao Xin, Hanako(OC), Kiyoko(OC) and Miu(OC) all have moments when they're embarrassed, happy, sad, etc. These are drabbles about them. GingkaxMadoka, KyoyaxHikaru, NilexOC, DashanxOC, Chao XinxOC, TsubasaxOC. Characters may be a bit(or very) OOC. Slight writer's block at the moment.
1. A Checkup and Candy

**Me: Hi! I'm Gemstone Gal, and this is my first attempt at a drabble story. And a Metal Fight Beyblade story. **

**Hanako: Just so you don't get confused, we're going to list the ages...except for me, Kiyoto and Miu.**

**Gingka - 14**

**Yuki - 14**

**Madoka - 14**

**Kyoya - 15**

**Hikaru - 14**

**Chao Xin - 15**

**Dashan - 16**

**Masamune - 13**

**Yu - 11**

**Kenta - 12**

**Benkei - 16**

**Nile - 15**

**Tsubasa - 17**

**Yuki: I hope you enjoy! Oh, and Gemstone Gal only owns me, Hanako, Miu, Kiyoko and our beys, which were also made up. She also owns the plot, if there even is one. XD**

**Me: Hope you enjoy~! And yes, it is a bit short.  
**

* * *

Drabble 1 - A Checkup and Candy

"NO!" The normally quiet girl, named Galaxy, also known as Yuki, shouted as her older twin brother, Gingka, was telling her she needed to visit the doctors. She had dark blue hair, and her eyes were golden-brown like Gingkas'. Her hair was a bit messy, but part of it was in a ponytail that was resting on the front of her body, reaching the middle of her stomach.

"Galaxy! You need to visit the doctor! Or your leg might act up again!" Gingka said. Yuki had a problem with her right leg-when she was born, the bones were shattered. It did heal, and she wore a brace around it to support it, so she could walk. However, every now and then, it would crack a bit, giving extreme pain to the girl.

"I don't wanna!" Yuki whined. Gingka was about to reply, but the doorbell rang. He went to go get it. Standing outside was Madoka, Kyoya, Hikaru, Benkei, Kenta, Yu, Tsubasa, Masamune, Nile, Dashan, Chao Xin, Hanako, Kiyoko and Miu. Basically, the whole group was there.

Hanako had brown hair that reached midback, and her eyes were pink. Her skin was close to pale, like Kiyoko and Miu. She was 15 years old.

Kiyoko had light teal hair that reached a few inches below her shoulder, the color due to her being Kyoya's younger sister, and her eyes were the same sharp blue eyes as her brother. She was 14 years old, like Yuki.

Miu had long black hair that was in a low ponytail, and reached her knees, but it wasn't really that long due to her being short for her age, unlike Yuki, who was only slightly short for her age. Miu was 15 years old.

"I'M STILL NOT GOING TO THE DOCTORS!" Yuki shouted, her voice echoing through their house.

"I'm guessing you're trying to force her again?" Hanako asked, sweatdropping. "You do know that she won't, no matter what you do."

"Yeah, I know." Gingka said.

"Well, you could always..." Nile whispered his plan.

"Oh yeah!" Gingka exclaimed. He ran back to the room Yuki was in.

"I'm not going." Yuki said, stubbornly.

"You go, or I take away your stash of cherry candy!" Gingka threatened.

"Wait, what? HOW'D YOU KNOW?!" Yuki half asked, half shouted.

"I just do." Gingka said. "Now, you go or I take away your stash."

* * *

"FINALLY!" Yuki said, now done with her checkup.

"Oh yeah, Nile, how **did **you know about her stash of cherry candy?" Gingka asked. Nile turned bright red.

"Uh...a-about that..." Nile stuttered.

"Ooh, I get it~!" Hanako said, a devilish grin on her face.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." Kyoya said.

"Huh? Am I missing something?" Gingka asked, as oblivious as ever. Everyone else facepalmed, except Masamune, who was just as clueless.

"I-I think he means t-that they kissed." Kiyoko said in her usual shy voice. Gingka turned to Yuki, whose face was deep red. She avoided her twin's stare, and looked at the ground, very out of character for her.

"So..." Hanako said, the devilish grin still plastered on her face, as everyone looked at them. Nile and Yuki looked at each other and nodded. They took out their beys.

"3, 2, 1!" They said. "Let it rip!" Yuki's bey, Galaxy Alicorn, flew by them, because they knew that it had easily beaten Pegasus. Yuki and Nile took that chance to escape. The rest chased after them, and they were all laughing.

* * *

**Me: And that is the first chapter. Chapter two is going to be out soon, like, probably within two hours. :3**

**Yuki: Next chapter has Kiyoko as one of the stars!**

**Kiyoko: I-I'm going to p-prepare...**

**FUN FACT: The main characters are the ones in the summary, but you will see some later, like Kenta, Benkei, and Yu, who did appear in this chapter/drabble.**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: So far, who's your favorite of my four OCs?**

**Miu: Hope you guys like it! :D**


	2. First Kiss

**Me: As promised, here's chapter/drabble 2! :D**

**Lover12lover - Here's the next chapter! :3**

**RainbowAbstract - Hehe, I think Nile's awesome, which is why he's in this story~!**

**Yuki: This chapter is definitely longer than the first one.**

**Me: Tomorrow there will be a Christmas special drabble.**

**Miu: I really want a line in the story!**

**Hanako: You'll get one next chapter. XD**

**Me: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade, just my OCs.**

**Kiyoko: We hope y-you e-enjoy this chapter/drabble!**

* * *

Drabble 2 - First Kiss

"Are you saying you, Chao Xin the womanizer, haven't had your first kiss yet?" Masamune asked. You're probably confused. Well, it had all started with a gathering of the male bladers. Then Kyoya asked Nile about his kiss with Yuki, and if it was his first. Then it turned into them telling the story of their first kiss. Then it was Chao Xin's turn.

"I haven't had mine yet." Chao Xin said bluntly. Everyone stared at him, gaping. And now back to the beginning.

"Are you saying you, Chao Xin the womanizer, haven't had your first kiss yet?" Masamune asked.

"Yeah, problem?" Chao Xin replied.

"Holy cow. I'm not hearing things, am I?" Yu was stunned.

"No, Yu. I'm pretty sure your hearing is fine." Tsubasa said.

"Yes, I've never had my first kiss!" Chao Xin said. "Get over it!"

"I'm surprised, Chao Xin. With all the women you've dated, I'm pretty sure you'd have already had your first kiss." Dashan said.

"Argh!" Chao Xin shouted. "Will you stop it! Seriously! It's nothing big!"

"Actually, it is." Masamune said. "You've never had your first kiss." Masamune has tears in his eyes as he burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh! This is priceless!" He said, rolling on the floor, the sound of his laughter filling the room.

"Hey, you've never had yours either." Chao Xin pointed out, which caused Masamune to stop laughing.

"S-shut up!" Masamune said.

* * *

Chao Xin was in Kiyoko's room. Kiyoko was that person that Chao Xin told pretty much everything, and vise versa.

"So then, Masamune started laughing at me, until I pointed out that he hadn't had his first kiss either." Chao Xin said, explaining what had happened.

"I can imagine how annoyed you were." Kiyoko said, giggling. Normally, she would be shy, but when she was around her friends, no more than three other people, she wouldn't be as shy. "So then what happened?"

"Well, since Masamune was being annoying, I 'accidentally' spilled my soda on him." Chao Xin said with a grin.

"Chao Xin!" Kiyoko scolded while laughing. "After that?"

"He threw a pie at me, which I don't know _how_ he got it, but I ducked. It hit Yu." Chao Xin said. "Then Yu threw a slice of cake at Masamune, but it missed and hit Gingka. I think you can imagine what happened after that."

"All out food fight." Kiyoko said. "Did you guys clean up? Because I'm sure Yuki would've yelled at you guys if she found out."

"Actually, she did find us. She grabbed another pie and threw it. It was about to hit Kyoya, but then somehow it turned and hit Masamune at the back of his head, and she threw another one which was going to hit Gingka but hit me instead." Chao Xin said sheepishly.

"That's Yuki's curveball, which instead of just using with baseballs, she can use with anything." Kiyoko said. "She's just too skilled in sports. Did she join the food fight?"

"Yeah, and she dominated when she teamed up with Nile, even after the rest of us boys teamed up against them." Chao Xin replied.

"That's why you don't start a food fight against her." Kiyoko said, amused. "What happened after the food fight?"

"She made us clean up. And then asked how it happened." Chao Xin said.

"Her reaction?" Kiyoko asked.

"Well, once she learned that it started with Nile telling about their first kiss, her face turned as red as a tomato." Chao Xin laughed. "I left early, and then I came here to tell you, since you love to hear stuff like this."

"I wonder how long Onii-chan is going to take..." Kiyoko said.

"Hey Kiyoko, where do you put the spare clothes?" A voice shouted. "I know you haven't done the laundry yet."

"They're in the basement!" Kiyoko shouted. "And make sure you put your clothes in the laundry basket! I know about the food fight!"

'Yes, mother." Kyoya replied. Kiyoko could imagine him rolling his eyes.

"Where was I? Oh yeah! After the food fight!" Chao Xin said. "After that, Masamune made a bet with me, and it was that whoever got their first kiss first gets bragging rights."

"Just for bragging rights?" Kiyoko giggled.

"And it's probably going to take forever for both of us." Chao Xin.

"Unless you want to change that and win the bet right now..." Kiyoko said, looking away.

* * *

"I get bragging rights!" Chao Xin said to Masamune.

"No way! You couldn't have already gotten your first kiss!" Masamune said.

"I did." Chao Xin said, grinning.

"Prove it." Masamune's eyes narrowed. Kiyoko blushed at this statement.

"I think that's enough, right there." Chao Xin pointed at Kiyoko, whose face was red.

"With my sister?" Kyoya asked, raising an eyebrow. Kiyoko's face turned a darker shade of red.

"Fine, you get bragging rights." Masamune said. Chao Xin smirked.

* * *

**Kiyoko: *Blushing***

**Me: I think Kiyoko's a bit...overwhelmed right now.**

**Yuki: No duh! She just kissed her crush in the story!**

**Miu: Kiyoko...I'm sorry, but your face right now is priceless! XD**

**FUN FACT: I always listen to music when I'm typing. ._.**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: What's your favorite bey from the anime?**

**Hanako: Hope you enjoyed! :3**


	3. Of Mistletoes and Tournaments

**Me: The Christmas special is here~!**

**Miu: Ah, how I love this chapter.**

**Hanako: No duh, you get a lot of lines!**

**Guest - Thank you~!**

**Lover12lover - I like Leone, too. :3**

**Kiyoko: G-gemstone Gal is g-going to l-list t-the beys everyone has t-that's battling this chapter/drabble.  
**

**Gingka - Cosmic Pegasus  
**

**Yuki - Galaxy Alicorn  
**

**Kyoya - Fang Leone  
**

**Hikaru - Storm Aquario  
**

**Kiyoko - Flame Leone  
**

**Chao Xin - Poison Virgo  
**

**Dashan - Rock Zurafa  
**

**Hanako - Cyber Flower  
**

**Miu - Storm Jay  
**

**Tsubasa - Earth Eagle  
**

**Yu - Flame Libra  
**

**Kenta - Flame Sagittarius  
**

**Benkei - Dark Bull  
**

**Me: I own nothing except Galaxy/Yuki, Hanako, Miu, Kiyoko, and Yuki, Hanako and Miu's beys.**

**Yuki: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Drabble 3 - Of Mistletoes and Tournaments

There was a big Christmas party. Of course, when there's a Christmas party, there's probably going to be a mistletoe. Surprisingly, Yuki wore a red dress that had a green ribbon at her waist, and the dress went down to her knees. Yuki hated dresses, which was why it was a surprise.

"Hey guys!" Miu said. "Let's have a tag battle tournament! Whichever bey is out first, that team is the loser!"

"Who'd partner with whom?" Tsubasa asked.

"We'd do a random draw, duh!" Miu said, as if it was obvious. Then she quietly said something that no one heard "It's also a good way to get blackmail." The blacked haired girl took out a box with a slit to put paper through. She put a piece of paper in with her name.

"I'm game." Yuki said in her usual quiet voice. She wrote her name on a small slip of paper and slid it through the slit at the top of the box.

"I've got nothing to lose!" Gingka said, putting another piece of paper with his name on it into the box.

"I guess if it's a friendly competition..." Hikaru said, still traumatized by her defeat at the hands of Ryuga.

* * *

Eventually, after everyone had entered their names, the partners were decided:

Hanako and Dashan

Gingka and Masamune (Gingka and Masamune had shouted "HIM?" while pointing at each other)

Kyoya and Hikaru

Yuki and Nile (Everyone groaned, knowing that the duo were almost impossible to beat, while they high fived)

Kiyoko and Chao Xin

Benkei and Kenta

Miu and Tsubasa

Unfortunately, since there was one too many names, the extra was Yu. He was to be the sub in case anyone couldn't battle in the middle of the tournament.

"So, the first battle is Benkei and Kenta VS Yuki and Nile." Madoka said.

"3! 2! 1!" The four battling bladers shouted. "Let it rip!" The four beys, Benkei's Bull, Kenta's Sagittarius, Yuki's Alicorn, and Nile's Horuseus, were all spinning in one place.

"Special move!" Yuki and Nile shouted at the same time.

"Galaxy Blaster!" "Mystic Zone!"

Alicorn went into the air, as if it was flying, while Horuseus attacked. Alicorn paused in mid-air, waiting for Horuseus's attack to finish, then spun. It created a spiral of air around it. It tilted to it's side and suddenly, the attack became more red in color, like Alicorn's base color. Right after the other bey attacked, Alicorn took the chance and rammed into the ground. It made an explosion, which only didn't faze Gingka, since he always saw his sister doing this, Yuki, because of her blue goggles she always wore, and Nile, because he learned to deal with it. After the explosion, they saw the results. Bull had a stadium out, while Sagittarius had stopped spinning.

"That was easy." Yuki said.

"Well, the results were obvious, and Yuki and Nile wins." Madoka said. "The next battle is Gingka and Masamune VS Hanako and Dashan."

* * *

"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" Four beys were launched, Gingka's Pegasus, Masamune's Striker, Hanako's Cyber Flower, and Dashan's Zurafa.

"Special Move!" The four shouted at the same time.

"Cosmic tornado!" Gingka ordered.

"Lightning Sword Flash!" Masamune shouted.

"Crushing Blast!" Dashan said.

"Leaf Dance!" Hanako said. As the four beys clashed, another explosion occurred. As the mess cleared, they saw the results. Striker, Flower and Zurafa had stopped spinning, and Pegasus was still standing, making Gingka and Masamune the winners. If would've been a tie, but since no one knew which bey was out first, they just decided since that Pegasus was still spinning, Gingka and Masamune won.

"Darn it!" Hanako said. Masamune started laughing. "Huh?" He pointed up. Hanako looked up and returned her bey, getting ready to use it again. Above her, and Dashan, was a mistletoe. And since it was Christmas, there was no escaping.

After a very embarrassing moment for Hanako, Flower was chasing Masamune. Until the next battle was going to start.

"The next battle is Kyoya and Hikaru VS Kiyoko and Chao Xin." Madoka said.

"I wonder how this one will turn out." Hanako said.

* * *

"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" Kyoya's Fang Leone, Hikaru's Aquario, Kiyoko's Flame Leone and Chao Xin's Poison Virgo all attacked the enemy beys at once. Flame Leone went to the side, as did Virgo, but at opposite ends. The two beys suddenly charged into the middle, hitting Aquario. Aquario flew into the air, and landed just outside the stadium, resulting in a stadium out and Kiyoko and Chao Xin's win. Kyoya sighed and turned around, almost walking off, but saw something above him.

"Shit." He muttered. Miu, being the girl she was, held a mistletoe over Hikaru and Kyoya.

"You can't escape tradition!" Gingka said, mocking Kyoya.

One kiss, two explosions, and a battle later, the final four teams were decided. Because there were seven teams, there was a battle royal between the losing teams and the team that hadn't battled, the last bey standing would win it for their team. The winners were Miu and Tsubasa, due to Eagle being the last one standing.

"The last battle will also be a battle royal, the last bey standing wins it for the team. However, if both beys from one team are left standing, then that team wins." Madoka said.

"3!" Miu and Tsubasa started the countdown.

"2!" Gingka, Masamune, Kiyoko and Chao Xin continued.

"1!" Nile and Yuki ended the countdown.

"Let it rip!" All eight shouted at the same time. Eagle, Storm Jay, Miu's bey, Flame Leone, Alicorn, Horuseus, Virgo, Pegasus and Striker were all spinning in circles around the stadium.

"Let's finish this with one big explosion." Yuki said.

"Just what I was thinking." Nile replied.

"Special move!" The two shouted.

"Galaxy Blaster!" "Mystic Zone!" Yet another explosion took place. As it cleared up, they could see that only two beys were spinning, most likely Alicorn and Horuseus. Which of course, it was.

"Good job, you did pretty well!" Madoka said to Gingka.

"But not enough. I don't see how Yuki always manages to beat me!" Gingka whined.

"Hey Gingka, look up!" Masamune said, laughing. Gingka looked up, and so did Madoka. Above them, a mistletoe was hanging from a stick that Hanako was holding.

"You can't escape tradition!" Kyoya said, imitating Gingka. Madoka, wanting to get it over with, pecked Gingka's lips and then walked off, blushing madly. Gingka was also blushing. Yuki was trying to stop the laughter threatening to escape her mouth.

"Haha, very funny Galaxy." Gingka said. "And you should look up." Yuki froze, but slowly looked up. Another mistletoe was hanging above her and Nile, courtesy of Miu.

"Aww, crap." Yuki said. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do." Miu said.

"Let's get this over with." Nile said. He lifted her chin and pressed his lips onto hers. Yuki flushed a deep red. After about ten seconds, he took his lips off. They all got grins from the others, until one question arose.

"What did it taste like?" Hanako asked.

* * *

Well, you can probably imagine what happened. Nile had muttered "Cherries", while Yuki muttered "Bananas". Then to get the embarrassment off of them, Yuki has asked _Hanako_ what _her_ kiss with _Dashan_ tasted like. **That** got everyone to confess what their kiss tasted like to them, for Hanako it tasted like mint ice cream, and for Dashan it tasted like rose cake. Kyoya said he tasted coke, and Hikaru had tasted...apple pie. That made everyone laugh. Madoka had obviously tasted burgers, and Gingka had tasted cinnamon rolls. As revenge for what Miu had done, Yuki had hung a mistletoe above her and Tsubasa.

"So, what did it taste like?" Yuki asked, a smirk on her face.

"Key lime pie." Tsubasa and Miu said at the same time.

"Pfft..." Hanako burst out with laughter.

"Oh yeah, Kiyoko, you should check where you stand next time something like this happens." Miu said. Kiyoko was confused. Madoka pointed to the ceiling. There was a mistletoe. Above her and Chao Xin. Chao Xin grinned, while Kiyoko blushed. The Chinese teen pressed his lips against Kiyoko's delicate ones for about twenty seconds.

"It tasted like cotton candy." Chao Xin said, knowing fully that they would ask the question.

"What about you, Kiyoko?" Miu asked.

"Ramen." Kiyoko answered.

"Okay, no more mistletoes today." Yuki said.

"Seriously." Gingka agreed.

"Even though it's kinda funny, no more." Masamune said, fearing that he would be the next victim. Miu cleared her throat.

"Too late for that. There's already one last one hanging." Miu said. The half Egyption girl pointed above Hanako, where another mistletoe hung above her and Dashan.

"MIU!" The brunette shouted.

* * *

**Me: The information for the four OCs are on my profile, as well as another OC who will show up later in another drabble.**

**Hanako: Miu...you have no idea how much I want to use Leaf Dance on you...**

**Miu: I can just force you to go shopping with me, you know.**

**Hanako: OKAY, I won't! As long as you don't make me go shopping!**

**FUN FACT: I got WHITE BEATS for Christmas, and they're really high quality! :D**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER/DRABBLE: If you celebrate Christmas, what'd you get? ;)**

**Me: Hope you have a happy holidays!**

**Hanako: Tomorrow another drabble with be out because it's vacation and Gemstone Gal doesn't have any homework to do or anything.**

**Kiyoko: W-we hope you liked i-it!**


	4. Sleepover

**Me: Yay! Drabble 4 has been finished. **

**Hanako: Weird. You were watching beyblade, until 1:50 PM, then you start typing, and you're not even hungry. YOU EVEN SKIPPED LUNCH. All you ate today was a few cheetos, and a muffin. ._.**

**Me: I did? Huh, it feels like I ate more...and right now it's 3:26PM...**

**Yuki: ...Yeah, I don't know you anymore.**

**Leodasdragon - YAY! You read my drabble story! :D And yeah, they did over do it with the mistletoes. XDDD Some kisses have taste. :P YOU GOT A RESHIRAM AND ZEKROM FIGURE? LUCKY!**

**bigbangpegasus2 - Course I will! But that'll happen when New Years Eve happens. ;)**

**Me: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

**Kiyoko: E-enjoy!**

* * *

Drabble 4 - Sleepover

It was a normal night...Okay so it wasn't. Gingka had invited the male bladers over for a sleepover, and Yuki had invited the females. On the same day. Good thing they lived in a mansion. At the moment, they were playing dodgeball, except...it was really different. If your bey stopped spinning, you were out, and it had to spinning next to you at all times except when you were trying to get someone out. But you could go back in as soon as two people get out. Madoka wasn't really doing that well, considering she and her Mad Gasher didn't really battle that much.

"Take that!" Hanako said, grinning as she hit Libra, which stopped spinning.

"What? No fair!" Yu whined, as he walked to the bench.

"Think fast!" Chao Xin said, as he made Kenta's bey stop spinning. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew.

"There goes nii-chan and Kyoya, trying to destroy Japan again." Yuki mumbled. She launched Alicorn, which got both Gingka and Kyoya out.

"What? Galaxy!" Gingka said.

"No trying to destroy Japan. Especially inside." Yuki replied.

"Yay! I'm back in!" Yu said, jumping off the bench. "Rip!" Libra was spinning again.

"Screw this." Yuki muttered. Alicorn went on a rampage and stopped all the other beys. "I win!"

"That's so not fair!" Masamune shouted.

"Yes it is." Yuki replied, a smug look on her face.

"Well, what are we going to do next?" Hikaru asked.

"Guesstures!" Miu said. "That way I can see which of you suck at charades!"

* * *

There were two teams, which were split in half. Team A and Team B, because no one could think of any good names. The ones in Team A1 were Gingka, Masamune, Yu and Madoka. On Team A2 was Tsubasa, Miu, Kiyoko and Chao Xin. Team B1 had Yuki, Nile, Kyoya and Hikaru. Lastly, Team B2 had Kenta, Benkei, Hanako and Dashan. Mei-Mei, who was also there, was the judge, who held all the cards. She gave two blue cards and two red to Team A1 and Team B1.

"First, A1 will go, then B1, then the 2s discuss how they'll do their cards, and then A2 will go then B2. It'll be like that for four times in a row, and the team with the most points at the end win." Mei-Mei said.

Gingka, Masamune, Yu and Madoka's words they had chosen were magic, powder, baseball, and cellphone. Gingka pretended to have a hat, and pretended to pull a bunny out. Madoka waved an imaginary wand, while Masamune did the same as Gingka. Yu pretended to make something disappear.

"Magic!" Miu shouted.

"Yes!" Madoka exclaimed. For the next one, powder, they pretended to be holding flour or something and rub their thumb against their pointer finger, middle finger and ring finger, as if to sprinkle the powder.

"Uh...sprinkles?" Chao Xin guessed.

"Nope." Yu replied.

"Time's up!" Mei-Mei said. "Next one!" The next one was easy. Gingka pretended to be the pitcher, Madoka as an outfielder, Masamune as the batter, and Yu as the umpire.

"B-baseball!" Kiyoko shouted, oddly in a loud voice.

"Yup!" Gingka said. Lastly, they all pretended to be talking on the phone.

"Phone call?" Miu guessed. Masamune shook his head.

"Chatting?" Tsubasa asked.

"Nope!" Yu said.

"Uh..." Chao Xin thought for a moment.

"Times up!" Mei-Mei announced. "You guys got two points. Now it's B1's turn." Yuki, Nile, Kyoya and Hikaru had chosen easy ones; Soccer, beyblading, drunk and zombie. Nile pretended to have the soccer ball, then passed to Yuki, who made a heading pass to Hikaru. Kyoya was pretending to be goalkeeper, and Hikaru was a forward. She shot the pretend soccer ball towards the goal, but Kyoya 'caught' it.

"Soccer!" Benkei shouted.

"Yeah." Nile said. Next, Hikaru and Kyoya got to one side, while Nile and Yuki got to the other. They pretended to have their launchers and their beys, and pretended to shoot their beys.

"Beyblading!" Kenta said. Yuki nodded. The four pretended to have bottles, and Yuki drunk out of some. Then she pretended to pass out, and collapsed on the floor.

"Drunk." Dashan said, while Hanako tried not to laugh.

"You got it." Hikaru replied. Yuki got off the floor and her eyes went wacko as she put her arms out and staggered around the room. The others, whose eyes couldn't go 'derp' like Yuki's, just staggered around the room with their arms out as well.

"Pff...zo-zombies!" Hanako said, laughing.

"Yes, you guys got all four!" Mei-Mei said.

* * *

At the end of the game, the score was A team had 14 points while B team had 15 points.

"I seriously think Yuki's too good at everything." Hanako said, laughing.

"I played charades with Gingka everyday when we were in first and second grade." Yuki said, shrugging.

"_Every_ day?!" To say Madoka was shocked was an understatement.

"Yeah, why?" Gingka asked.

"That's a lot of days, you know." Miu replied. Hanako looked at the clock.

"OH CRAP!" She shouted.

"What?" Chao Xin asked, as everyone looked at her.

"It's passed 2, and we have a tournament tomorrow!" Hanako replied.

"Oh shit!" Everyone but Yuki started freaking out.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Yu looked at the bluenette.

"Because I'm used to it. Last tournament, I went to bed at 5." Yuki said.

"But it started at 8!" Kenta said. "You looked like you had at least eight hours of sleep!"

"Looks can be deceiving." Yuki said. "And since you guys need your sleep, you should go to sleep. I'm a night person."

"It's true. On weekends, she's up all night and she's asleep during the day." Gingka said, sweatdropping.

"Hey, let's not get off topic! WE'RE GOING TO DIE! IT STARTS AT 8!" Benkei said, freaking out.

"Nah, I just set the clock ahead." Yuki said, grinning. "It's actually midnight."

"If you weren't the person you were, I swear that you'd have at least a broken arm by morning." Hanako said.

* * *

**Hanako: I swear, Yuki.**

**Yuki: As long as you don't want to be creamed.**

**Me: XD Anyways...next chapter will be up tomorrow, and it will probably contain karaoke. That chapter or the next, that is. OH yeah, and the reason why Yuki said 'No destroying Japan' is because, well, their battles are VERY destructive. XP  
**

**FUN FACT: Guesstures is a real game, and I played it at school once. When I was acting with the others on my part of the team, we had chosen the word drunk. XDDD**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Which part of this chapter did you enjoy the most?**

**Kiyoko: Um...Gemstone Gal...you're hungry n-now, aren't you?**

**Me: Yes...*groans***

**Miu: Hope you guys liked this chapter, and see you next time!**


	5. Karaoke Contest

**Me: Longest drabble due to the songs! Which, by the way, I don't own. As well as Metal Fight Beyblade.**

**bigbangpegasus2 - :3 Here's the next chappie!**

**Leodasdragon - That must've sucked, since you only got about 4 hours of sleep!**

**Yuki: This chapter is pretty good.**

**Miu: That's because Gemstone Gal put a KPop song in it!**

**Kiyoko: T-that's because s-she's K-korean, right?**

**Me: Righto, Kiyoko!**

**Hanako: Enjoy the chapter! ;)**

* * *

Drabble 5 - Karaoke Contest

Everybody loves karaoke...right? Especially when it's a contest, and the prize is 1,000 dollars. And it was supposed to be in front of a lot of people.

"I'm going first!" Hanako said. She put on the song Starry Eyed. (By Ellie Goulding)

_Oh, oh, starry eyed_

_Hit, hit, hit, hit, hit me with lightning_

Yuki smiled, as she tapped her foot to the song. She had found the beat of the song in less than a second.

_Handle bars, and then I let go, let go for anyone_

_Take me in, and throw out my heart and get a new one_

_Next thing we're touching_

_You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning_

_Ahhh_

Soon, almost everyone was dancing. The only ones who weren't were Yuki, who was too lazy to go dance, Nile, who wasn't really the type, Kyoya, who was being Kyoya, Kiyoko, because she was shy, Dashan, because he was being himself(Like Kyoya was), and Hanako, who was singing.

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And everybody goes_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And my body goes_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_Whoa oh oh_

_So we burst into colors, colors and carousels,_

_Fall head first like paper planes in playground games_

"Go Hanako!" The crowd shouted. Hanako winked as she continued to sing.

_Next thing we're touching_

_You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning_

_Ahhhh_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And everybody goes_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And my body goes_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_Whoa oh oh_

_Next thing we're touching (x8)_

_Hit me with lightning_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And everybody goes_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And my body goes (x2)_

_whoa oh oh ah ah (x3)_

As Hanako finished the song, the crowd gave her a huge applause. Miu gave her a high five as she walked off the stage. Chao Xin went up next. Payphone came on. (By Maroon 5)

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,_

_The people we used to be..._

_It's even harder to picture,_

_That you're not here next to me._

Kiyoko's eyes brightened, due to this being one of her favorite songs.

_You say it's too late to make it,_

_But is it too late to try?_

_And in our time that you wasted_

_All of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed,_

_Still stuck in that time,_

_When we called it love,_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

Tons of girls in the crowd were squealing, due to Chao Xin being a womanizer. And the fact that his voice was pretty good.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairytales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._

_Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow_

_'Cause you forgot yesterday._

_I gave you my love to borrow,_

_But you just gave it away._

Chao Xin grinned as he saw Kiyoko give him the thumbs up.

_You can't expect me to be fine,_

_I don't expect you to care_

_I know I've said it before,_

_But all of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights,_

_You turned out the lights_

_Now I'm paralyzed,_

_Still stuck in that time,_

_When we called it love,_

_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairytales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._

_Now I'm at a payphone_

Masamune then went up to the stage and started rapping. Chao Xin had planned this from the beginning.

_Man, fuck that shit_

_I'll be out spending all this money_

_While you're sitting round wondering_

_Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,_

_Made it from the bottom_

_Now when you see me I'm stunning,_

_And all of my cars start with a push of a button_

_Telling me the chances I blew up_

_Or whatever you call it,_

_Switch the number to my phone_

_So you never could call it,_

_Don't need my name on my shirt,_

_You can tell it I'm ballin._

_Swish, what a shame could have got picked_

_Had a really good game but you missed your last shot_

_So you talk about who you see at the top_

_Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for._

_Phantom pulled up valet open doors_

_Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for_

_Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take_

_That little piece of shit with you._

Masamune then went off stage, after rapping. People had cheered for him, too.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairytales are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._

_Now I'm at a payphone..._

* * *

It was pretty much a no brainer that Chao Xin was the best of them all, after more people went...until Yuki went. She wore her usual tomboy clothes, her hair in a low short ponytail, and sunglasses. She appeared as a boy, which was just what she wanted.

"What is sh- Oh no..." Miu said. In a higher pitched voice, she said, "I'm gonna lose!"

Gangnam Style came on. (By PSY. :3)

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja_

_Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja_

_Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja_

_Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja_

Yuki had a smirk on her face, as she sung the Korean song with a perfect accent and without tripping on any words. Everyone stared in shock. Her normally lower than most female's voice was a big help on making people think she was actually a boy.

_Naneun sanai_

_Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai_

_Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai_

_Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai_

_Geureon sanai_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_

_Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_

_Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey_

Hanako started giggling a bit, when she saw many girls gather around the stage.

_Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eh, sexy lady_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

Yuki felt a bit awkward doing this, but other than the words, she was quite enjoying this. Except the girls around the stage looking at her like she was prey.

_Eh, sexy lady_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh_

_Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja_

_Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja_

_Garyeotjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja_

_Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja_

_Naneun sanai_

_Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai_

_Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai_

_Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai_

_Geureon sanai_

By now, everyone pretty much knew who the winner was. Especially since Yuki's singing was perfect, and she danced the dance for the song very well.

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_

_Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_

_Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey_

_Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eh, sexy lady_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eh, sexy lady_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh_

Madoka laughed as she saw the others get onto the stage and dance as well. She did the same, as well as Hikaru, who shouted at her to wait up since the music was loud.

_Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom_

_Baby, baby_

_Naneun mwol jom aneun nom_

_Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom_

_Baby, baby_

_Naneun mwol jom aneun nom_

_You know what I'm saying_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh_

_Eh, sexy lady_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eh, sexy lady_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

As the song finished. Yuki took her sunglasses off and took her ponytail out. Everyone who knew she was a girl laughed, seeing the reactions to everyone else.

"I think we all know who the winner is!" The judge, who was oddly Blader DJ, shouted. Yuki received her prize.

* * *

"That was hilarious!" Hikaru said. "Especially when they found out you were a girl."

"Psh, they're amazed by the simplest things." Yuki said.

"Hey Yuki, I'm wondering, how **did** you sing it that well?" Madoka asked.

"Cousin who's half Korean." Yuki replied.

* * *

**Me: The next chapter might, just might, be up later today. Though it's probably not.**

**Hanako: WHY IS YUKI SO GOOD AT EVERYTHING?**

**Yuki: I'm not. It'll be revealed in the next chapter. When we go camping.**

**Me: SPOILER ALERT!**

**FUN FACT: I was listening to the songs in this chapter/drabble as I typed. XD**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Which of the three songs in this chapter/drabble do you like the most?**

**Kiyoko: W-we hope you liked t-the chapter/drabble.**

**Miu: See you next time~!**


	6. Camping

**Me: *Playing newly bought Samurai Warriors 3* ARGH! DANG IT! WHY SAKON? WHY DID YOU DIE WHEN MITSUNARI/ME WAS ABOUT TO KILL TADAKATSU AND FINISH THE LEVEL? Now I have to start the level over... **

**Hanako: Ahem. *Clears throat***

**Me: Huh..? OH! Hiya! :3**

**Yuki: *Reading plans for next drabble* Are you serious? A possibly two part medieval or Sengoku period drabble? **

**Miu: I wanna do that! That way I can kick ass with a sword! :D**

**The-Gray-Ninja - Lol, I thought it'd be funny if Masamune was rapping, so I chose Chao Xin to sing Payphone, so Masamune could rap. XDD**

**sweetiepie3311 - Thank you~! :3**

**Leodasdragon - If I give you the prize money how will you use it? It's for the beyblade world only! XD **

**bigbangpegasus2 - Yuki says 'You're welcome' XP**

**RainbowAbstract - Yes, Yuki is way too good at too many things. :3**

**Kiyoko: G-gemstone Gal doesn't own Metal Fight beyblade.**

**Hanako: Enjoy~! :D**

* * *

Drabble 6 - Camping

"I'm bored." Hanako said. "Reeaalllyyy bored."

"And we should care because..?" Yuki asked.

"Gee, it's nice to know that you care so much." Hanako said in a sarcastic tone.

"W-we should g-get the f-firewood." Kiyoko said.

"Oh yeah! I heard that there's a lot to the left of the forest!" Madoka said.

"Who's going to get it?" Tsubasa asked.

"How about Yuki, Hikaru, Nile and Kyoya?" Miu suggested, momentarily forgetting something VERY important.

"About that..." Yuki started. "Um...which way is left?" Everyone else fell over anime style.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Yu shouted, getting up.

"I forgot that you were directionally challenged." Miu said, facepalming.

"So basically, the one person who's good at almost everything is DIRECTIONALLY CHALLENGED?!" Masamune half shouted half asked. "How come you never told us?"

"You never asked." Yuki said, shrugging.

"I don't think we want Yuki to get lost, so...let's just have Hikaru, Nile, Kyoya and Masamune do that." Hanako said.

* * *

After the four who were sent to get firewood came back with a lot of firewood, the girls were preparing dinner, except Hanako.

"Why aren't you cooking?" Dashan asked.

"Psh, I've burnt water before." Hanako said. "That's why you never want me to cook. The others have even tried to teach me, but let's just say it ended as a failure." Suddenly, Madoka and Hikaru burst out laughing.

"What'd she say now?" Gingka asked, referring to Yuki.

"I just said that I was remembering when Blader DJ and American DJ were fighting over who got to announce the final battle." Yuki replied with a bored tone.

"That battle was so stupid!" Madoka said in between laughs.

"The stupidest part was when they thought it was an intense battle." Hikaru said.

"No, the stupidest part was the ending!" Masamune said.

"It's got to be the tongue twisters!" Kenta said. Kyoya, Nile, Yu and Tsubasa were confused, and watched them argue.

Soon enough, there was an argument about the _stupidest part_ of a _stupid_ battle, which really made it a _stupid_ argument.

* * *

"The stupidest part is that you guys are actually **arguing** about the **stupidest part** of a really **stupid** battle." Yuki said.

"...That's so true..." Madoka said.

"Oh, and dinner's ready." Yuki said. Dinner was burgers, and for dessert it was smores.

"Remind me again why we're forced to eat dad's food?" Gingka said, stuffing his mouth with burgers.

"Because I'm too lazy to actually want to make dinner everyday." Yuki replied, eating only half a burger.

* * *

After everyone had eaten their fill, they had set up the tents and now were playing telephone. It was Hanako's turn.

"Goofy grinning gophers gobbled gigantic grapes while juggling." Hanako whispered into Miu's ear. Miu passed it onto Tsubasa, who whispered it to Yu, and so on, until it reached Dashan.

"Fat pie?" He looked at Masamune, who was next to him. Masamune shrugged.

"It was goofy grinning gophers gobbled gigantic grapes while juggling." Hanako said.

"How'd I get pies gobble giant grapes when juggling?" Gingka asked, as he was the person halfway.

"Pfft, you guys fail!" Miu said.

"Miu, you're next." Yuki said.

"A million monkeys sat down and typed Shakespeare." Miu whispered. After a while, it reached Hanako.

"Billions of turkeys typed Shakespeare." Hanako said, with a what-in-world face.

"Nope!" Miu said. "It was a million monkeys sat down and typed Shakespeare. Anyways, Tsubasa, it's your turn!"

"Yu can go." Tsubasa said.

"Yay!" Yu said.

* * *

Soon enough(AKA an hour later), they all got bored with the game and were going to hit the hay for the night. The girls slept in one tent, while the boys in the other. However, everyone but Yu, Kenta, Benkei and Masamune failed to fall asleep. Especially since Benkei's snoring was so loud that even the girls could hear it.

"Ugh, that was so loud!" Hanako complained as the girls walked out of their tent. Surprisingly, the boys who couldn't sleep, Gingka, Kyoya, Nile, Tsubasa, Dashan and Chao Xin.

"Could you guys hear Benkei snoring?" Gingka asked.

"I bet the whole forest could." Kiyoko grumbled.

"Whoa! She talks without stuttering! And around more than three other people!" Chao Xin said, teasing her.

"Ah, shut up Chao Xin. You know what happens when I don't get my sleep or I get annoyed." Kiyoko replied. Her sharp blue eyes had turned silver in color.

"I know that, it's just funny since you usually aren't like that." Chao Xin said.

"Huh?" Gingka was confused. As was Tsubasa, Dashan and Nile.

"When she's tired or annoyed, she's becomes more like Kyoya." Miu said.

"Hey Yuki, how come you're so good at blading if you're directionally challenged?" Tsubasa asked.

"Uh...did you ever notice that I usually don't say 'left' or 'right'? That's because I point the direction I want Alicorn to go to." Yuki answered.

"I still can't believe you're directionally challenged." Chao Xin said.

"No one can." Madoka said. "Except Gingka, whose her twin."

"It's hard for me to believe, too." Gingka said. "Because she always crushed me, even when we first got out beys!"

"Maybe that's because you recklessly order Pegasus." Yuki said.

"Well...maybe." Gingka said, laughing nervously.

"Ugh, I can't stand it!" Miu said. "Benkei's snoring is too loud!"

"Here." Yuki said, giving everyone a pair of earplugs.

"Since when-" Hikaru started.

"I know that Benkei snores way too loud." Yuki said. "So I brought some along."

* * *

**Me: Yes, Yuki is directionally challenged. Sorta like me, but I'm not as directionally challenged as her. Another name for telephone is Chinese whispers.**

**Kiyoko: H-how did Miu's end up a-as 'fat pie'? ._.**

**Me: No idea.**

**Hanako: Weird. I have the strangest feeling Yu tried to mess it up.**

**FUN FACT: I was actually rewatching some Metal Masters episodes last night, and I watched episode 40. BEST EPISODE EVA! XD Especially when Chao Xin kept correcting Mei-Mei, and their eyes when they saw how bad the DJs were, and the end of the battle when Dashan's like "Nothing, has happened."**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: What's **_**your**_** favorite Metal Masters episode?**

**Miu: Bye~! ;)**

**Yuki: See you next chapter.**


	7. A Day in 2nd Grade

**Me: Yay! The next drabble is finished! XD It's a bit short, though. :/  
**

**Hanako: Why didn't the teacher accept my excuse?**

**Miu: Because we're 7-8 in this one, and tend to make things up.**

**Kiyoko: G-Gingka's excuse i-is a bit e-extreme...**

**Yuki: No duh.**

**bigbangpegasus2 - XD That's why I love episode 40, a lot of comedy.**

**madokahagane123 - …? So apparently 4 OCs is too many...**

**sweetiepie3311 - :3 Hope you love this chapter too~!**

**Leodasdragon - :O ONLY 3 FULL EPISODES? Giiirl, you don't know what you're missing.**

**Me: I don't own Beyblade. Enjoy!**

* * *

Drabble 7 - A Day in 2nd Grade

7 year old twins Gingka and Yuki were in school. With their friends(In this drabble, everyone is 7 or 8, except the adults). It was boring. Why? Because their teacher was collecting homework. And everyone, but Madoka, Dashan, Yuki, Nile, Tsubasa, Toby and Kiyoko, hadn't done their homework.

"Here." Yuki said, as she was the last one who had done their homework, and handed it to their teacher.

"Okay, your excuses?" The teacher asked. She had the kids hand their homework in one at a time.

"Uh...my dog ate it." Hanako said. Classical excuse.

"A giant alien with blue spots and a pink burger threw it into toxic waste!" Gingka exclaimed. The teacher sweatdropped. Gingka was known for making the worst homework excuses ever.

"My dad put it in the paper shredder, saying it was stupid." Miu said, shrugging.

"Um...I was beyblading with Kenta, and our beys accidentally shredded our homework!" Yu said, with Kenta nodding rapidly.

"A miniature robot with red eyes, blue limbs, a green tail and a yellow body used lazor vision on it! A-and then it threw up on it, and after that it picked it up and took it to another planet!" Masamune said. Scratch that about Gingka being the worst homework excuse maker.

"I threw it in the trash." Kyoya said.

"It fell into the ocean." Hikaru laughed nervously. She lived close to the ocean, which was a valid excuse. Probably.

"B-b-b-bull!" Benkei said. Everyone sweatdropped.

'_Is that even an excuse?' _The teacher thought.

"Well...I was working on it..." Chao Xin started.

"Then Chi-yun ran into his room," Ch-yun continued.

"After that, somehow, juice spilled onto all of our homework!" Mei-Mei said.

"Dr. Ziggurat made us throw oranges at it!" Zeo said.

"Yeah, but I painted instead." Jack said.

"I just threw it in the fireplace." Damian said.

"L-drago destroyed it." Ryuga said.

"Right, everyone but Madoka, Yuki, Tsubasa, Toby, Nile, Kiyoko and Dashan will have to redo the homework." The teacher said.

* * *

"It's lunch time!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Hey Yuki, can you taste test my burger again?" Gingka asked, nervous about eating the burger Ryo had packed him. Yuki refused to eat their father's lunch, and made her own.

"Sure." Yuki said. She took a small bite of her twins' burger. She scrunched her nose. "One, it's undercooked, two, the bread is stale, three, the ketchup is spoiled."

"I'm really scared. If your dad makes a bad burger, then how does he do something like a barbecue?" Hanako asked.

"You don't want to know." Yuki and Gingka replied at the same time.

"I'm guessing that it's really bad." Kenta said.

"Worse than bad. It's horrible!" Gingka exclaimed.

"No, it's worse than horrible." Yuki said.

"Now I know I don't ever want to eat that." Nile said.

"If you do, pray that you won't die from the taste." Gingka said, shivering.

"I'll take note of that, so that I don't eat it..." Madoka said.

"I-it's really b-bad." Kiyoko said.

"Trust me on this, never ever eat it. Even if Ryo bribes you with 100 dollars." Kyoya said.

"When Kyoya says never do something, that means you really shouldn't." Hikaru said. "It must be really bad."

* * *

Recess has started, and the group was bored.

"So," Hikaru started, "What're we going to do?"

"Let's play freeze tag!" Yu said.

"Sure, why not? Who's going to be it?" Masamune asked.

"Me." Yuki said. "I'm counting to fifteen."

"Let's go!" Miu said, giggling. Everyone else ran to the playground.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15." Yuki said really loud, before she ran off at light speed. "Gotcha, got you, and you, and you." In a split second, she had tagged Yu, Madoka, Tsubasa and Benkei(Not like Benkei was hard to get...)

"Why is she so fast?" Kyoya asked Gingka.

"She always ran around the rocky areas back at Koma Village. At first she was slow, because of the rocks, but she got faster because she knew where the rocks were." Gingka said. "And now she just does it!"

"Got you two." Yuki said, as she left behind a breeze for the rivals. "Well, I'm done."

"Already?" To say they were surprised was probably an understatement.

"Recess is over!" Their teacher shouted.

"Aww, it's already over!" Chao Xin said, disappointment in his voice.

"Last one is a rotten egg!" Gingka shouted, and he started running.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Yu said.

"Yu, if you don't want to be the rotten egg, start running!" Dashan said. They all ran back inside, not wanting to be the rotten egg. Of course, Yuki was the fastest, and Benkei was the rotten egg.

* * *

"So, how was your day?" Ryo asked his twin children, as he drove them home.

"Normal. Except lunch." Yuki said. "I tasted the burger. We need new ketchup and bread, because the ketchup was spoiled and the bread was stale. Did you even check the due date for the ketchup?"

"Uh..." Ryo silently cursed, knowing he had been outsmarted by his daughter.

"I got extra homework." Gingka said. "Why didn't she accept my excuse of a giant alien with blue spots and a pink burger threw it into toxic waste?"

"Maybe because that's a bit too extreme." Ryo said.

"She didn't even accept 'my dog ate my homework' from Hanako." Yuki said. "Do you think she'll accept that?"

"Yes, I do." Gingka said. Yuki facepalmed.

* * *

**Me: Oh yeah, earlier today, I drew a picture of Yuki. There will be a link to it on my profile soon, so check it! :3**

**Hanako: Why just Yuki?**

**Me: Because I've already drawn a picture of her, and it's easier when I've done that. Plus, I was bored.  
**

**FUN FACT: In Japan, Hades Kerbecs is called Hell Kerbecs. **

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Who's your favorite **_**canon**_** character?**

**Me: Mine's got to be Madoka. **

**Yuki: We hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Kiyoko: T-the next ch-chapter will be out t-tomorrow.**

**Miu: Bye~!**


	8. Glasses

**Miu: FINALLY! My own drabble!**

**Me: -.-' **

**Hanako: I bet you like this a lot~!**

**sweetiepie3311 - :3 I'll try!**

**Leodasdragon - I think a lot of people saw the 'L-Drago destroyed it' coming. XDDD I personally am not a big fan of Damian, but whatever. :P**

**Manakete-girl - You don't review often? I feel honored! :3 Yay! Another person who gave Gingka a twin sis~!**

**bigbangpegasus2 - Cool! :D**

**Kiyoko: G-gemstone Gal d-doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

**Yuki: Enjoy the drabble.**

* * *

Drabble 8 - Glasses

Miu Hassan was half Egyptian and half Japanese. From her dad's side, who was Egyptian, she inherited her dad's last name, brown eyes and black hair, and from her mom's side, who was Japanese, she inherited her personality, skin colors, and vision. Vision as in, near sighted. As in, she needed glasses. Which she hated. Of course, since her mom knew how she felt, when Miu was 11 she got contacts. Which she loved.

"Ugh, great." Miu said. Today, her last pair of contacts had ripped, and until she got more, she'd have to wear her glasses. They had oval lenses, and the color of the other parts were blue. They were so uncomfortable to Miu, which was why she disliked them so much. Pretty much with her whole mind, soul and body.

"Miu, I told you to be careful with your contacts." Her mom, named Kokoro, said.

"Yeah, I know that." Miu replied. "Anyways, I'm going to go hang out with my friends." She then ran outside.

"Be careful!" Her mom shouted.

"I will!" The half Egyptian replied.

* * *

"Holy crap, you're actually wearing your _glasses_!" Hanako shouted. Everyone, who had gathered in Kyoya and Kiyoko's sorta crappy house, turned to look at Miu, who had just entered.

"Hanako, if you say another word, let's say the next time I go shopping, you're coming with me." Miu said, in an innocent voice.

"Yes ma'am." Hanako said in a meek voice.

"Is shopping with Miu really _that_ bad?" Dashan asked.

"You don't want to know." Hanako replied. "Even Kiyoko hates it!"

"Okay...that definitely means it's horrible." Chao Xin concluded. A sudden silence took place, as they had nothing to say anymore.

"HELL YEAH!" A voice echoed through the house.

"Damnit! Com'n, Lucario!" Another voice said.

"Smart bomb!" A third voice shouted.

"Argh! Pit! Why'd you get stuck?!" A fourth voice said. Everyone recognised them as Yuki, Kyoya, Nile and Gingka's voice, in the order they shouted.

"Are they playing Super Smash Bros Brawl?" Miu asked, sweatdropping as she turned to Kiyoko.

"T-they always are, w-what's different?" Kiyoko replied.

"That's true." Miu said.

* * *

"These glasses are so annoying!" Miu muttered. She was alone at Starbucks, drinking a coffee.

"I don't see why you don't like your glasses." A voice said. Miu looked up and saw Tsubasa.

"Oh, hey Tsubasa." Miu said. Tsubasa also had a coffee and he sat down at the table she was sitting at.

"They make you look cuter." Tsubasa said.

"Huh?" Miu was confused. She tilted her head a bit to the right.

"Your glasses." Tsubasa clarified. "They make you look cuter."

"W-what are you t-talking about?" Miu's face turned bright red.

"I said, your glasses make you look cuter." Tsubasa repeated.

"A-are you s-serious?" Miu asked, stuttering from embarrassment.

"I'm serious." Tsubasa replied.

"..." Miu didn't say anything as she just kept drinking her coffee.

"Anyways, I've gotta go now." Tsubasa said, as he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and left. Miu just sat there, blushing, while watching him leave.

"I think I might like my glasses after all..." Miu quietly said, smiling.

* * *

"Miu, if you think that your glasses are too annoying, just tell me and I can ask your dad to get the contacts as soon as he can." Her mom said to her.

"Nah, it's okay mom." Miu replied.

"Are you sure? It's going to take two weeks for them to get here." Kokoro said.

"I'm sure." Miu said. "Besides, dad's really busy!"

* * *

The next day, Miu rushed outside, with her glasses on.

"Hey guys!" Miu said cheerfully as she walked into Hanako's house, which was where they all were.

"Oh, hey Miu!" Hanako said.

"You didn't ask your dad to get your contacts sooner?" Yuki asked, raising an eyebrow, which Miu wished she could do.

"Well, I didn't want to, because he's really busy!" Miu said.

"I-I think it's s-something e-else..." Kiyoko said, as she had the ability to easily tell if someone was lying.

"I am _not_!" Miu exclaimed.

"Sure, sure." Hanako said. "Just spit it out! If Kiyoko says you're lying, that means you are!"

"I told you, I'm not lying!" Miu said.

"Denial." Madoka said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not denying anything!" Miu shouted, her face turning red.

"Ooh~! You're turning red! Something happened." Hanako said. "Something that's interesting!"

"N-nothing happened!" Miu denied.

"You're stuttering." Yuki said, a small grin on her face. "Admit it already."

"I'm not admitting anything, because nothing happened!" Miu said. She huffed.

"Suuuurrreeee." Hikaru said, stretching the word out.

"I'm serious!" Miu yelled.

"Oh come on, just admit it!" The other girls shouted at her, except Kiyoko.

"T-Tsubasa...saidtheymademelookcuter!" Miu said really fast.

"Hm? I didn't catch that." Hanako said, a big grin on her face.

"Tsubasa said they made me look cuter..." Miu said, looking down while her face turned beet red.

"I think something's going on between you two." Hanako said.

"I'll take you shopping with me next time." Miu threatened.

* * *

**Me: The next drabble is a New Years party with a lot of fun and maybe some romance~! And the reason I made Miu have glasses is because I have them, too. :/  
**

**Hanako: And after that is my drabble! :D**

**Yuki: Hm...I really am questioning the drabble after that.**

**Miu: Oh come on, it's not like it'll hur-**

**Me: MAJOR SPOILER! SHH**

**FUN FACT: Next chapter will have two new OCs, which may or may not become main characters!**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Which do you like better; Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, or 7 Minutes in Heaven? Because at least one of those is going to appear in the next chapter. :3 **

**Kiyoko: I-isn't it a bit e-early to h-have more OCs?**

**Me: I don't think so...this one was numero 8.**

**Yuki: Welp, bye. See you next chapter.**


	9. New Years Party!

**Me: I barely made it! Well, for my time zone at least. I finished at 9:18 PM! :D**

**Yuki: …Kiyoko, prepare the guns.**

**Kiyoko: Y-yes ma'am!**

**Me: ...You're still mad about me planning another story with you being a princess, aren't you?**

**Miu: Maybe it's that, but I know for a fact Gingka is out for your blood because of that, as well as Hikaru.**

**Angel: *Blinks* Huh? Why?**

**Me: I'm pairing Kyoya and Madoka together in that one! *Hides***

**sweetiepie3311 - :D**

**Leodasdragon - Yes, they did randomly play Super Smash Bros Brawl, which is going to appear again this chapter. (Hanako: SPOILER!)**

**bigbangpegasus2 - It can...but sometimes it sucks.**

**Blaze: Well, Gemstone Gal doesn't own Metal Fight beyblade, and enjoy!**

* * *

Drabble 9 - New Years Party!

"_We're here!" _A voice shouted in French. "Whoops, I meant; We're here!" Everyone was at Gingka and Yuki's giant house for their New Years Eve sleepover party. Currently, they were in the guest room, because they were about to play a game.

"Blaze! Angel!" Yuki said, her voice oddly excited. "It's been forever!" A boy with spiky brown hair and golden eyes and a girl with midback length dirty blonde hair and silver eyes both appeared in the room.

"How was France?" Gingka asked.

"Great! But it's good to be back after a few years!" The boy said.

"I can imagine. You guys were born in France, moved to Japan when you guys were three and four, moved back when you were ten and eleven, and now you guys are back at fourteen and fifteen." Yuki said.

"Uh...who are they?" Hanako asked, as everyone stared.

"These two are our childhood friends from France!" Gingka said.

"I'm Blaze Lune, and this is my younger sister Winter, but she likes to be called Angel, which is the translation for her middle name." The boy said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hikaru."

"Kyoya."

"Hi! I'm Madoka, nice to meet you!"

"Hi, I'm Kenta!"

"My name's Yu!"

"I-I'm Kiyoko..."

"B-b-b-bull! I'm Benkei!"

"Call me Hanako!"

"I'm Dashan."

"Hey, I'm Chao Xin."

"It's nice to meet ya, I'm Miu!"

"I'm Tsubasa."

"My name's Masamune! I'm going to be the number one blader!"

"Name's Nile."

"I'm Ryuga th-" Ryuga was cut off.

"The dragon emperor, we know." Hanako said, rolling her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you." Angel said in a quiet voice.

"Are you guys bladers?" Masamune asked.

"I am." Blaze said. "Mine's Summer Wing, and it's a devil."

"I have a bey, but I like repairing beys more." Angel replied quietly. "Mine's Winter Wing, and it's an angel."

"Psh, opposites." Hanako said. "Anyways, we're going to play seven minutes in heaven, want to join?"

"Sure!" Blaze said, while Angel nodded.

* * *

Yuki spun the bottle. It spun. And spun. And spun. And spun. And spun...

Until it landed. On Nile. Yuki sighed in relief. Miu shoved them into the guest room walk-in closet.

"You have to stay in there for seven minutes!" Miu shouted. The two of them waited.

Silence.

"How long has it been?" Yuki whispered after a while.

"Three minutes. The coast is clear." Nile replied, whispering.

"Let's go." Yuki said, as she went to the back of the walk-in closet. There was a hidden door, which she opened. When the door fully opened, the white family room walls were visible. She closed the door, once both of them were in the family room, and turned on the TV. She then turned on the Wii, and picked up a controller and nunchuck.

"I'm going to beat you this time." Nile said.

"In your dreams!" Yuki replied. At that moment, Yuki was so glad that her dad made that room soundproof due to the noise that usually came from them when they were playing games.

* * *

"Seven minutes are up!" Miu said. She opened the door to the closet, only to be greeted by emptiness.

"I knew it!" Gingka said, as he ran into the closet and opened the hidden door. "You guys were playing Super Smash Bros Brawl without me!" Yuki and Nile were shouting at each other. Yuki had a white lollipop stick hanging out of her mouth, while Nile had a can of coke next to him. The two of them were rapidly pressing buttons on their Wii controllers.

"What? No fair!" Blaze said. "I wanna play!"

"I'm next. You're all going to be crushed!" Kyoya said.

"I'm after Kyoya!" Masamune said.

"I wanna play too!" Yu said.

"Is it just me, or does Yuki seem like one of the boys?" Madoka asked.

"She even dresses like one." Hikaru said.

"She also sounds kinda like one...with her voice being lower than most girls'." Hanako said.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think she **was** a boy." Miu said.

"Hey Angel, has Yuki always dressed this way?" Madoka asked.

"Yes, she always did. She even had a baseball cap on backwards, and she used to have a scar from the top of her right eye to the bottom, but it's very faint now, hardly anyone can see it." Angel answered.

"Y-you're right!" Kiyoko said, as she noticed the faint line on Yuki's face.

* * *

After a while of playing Super Smash Bros Brawl(Watching, in the girls', other than Yuki, cases), they decided to get ready for midnight. It was 11:50, and everyone was getting excited.

"I don't see how Yuki manages to have so much cherry candy, yet still not be hyper." Miu said.

"Don't say that!" Angel squeaked, while Blaze shouted. "You'll jinx it!"

"Too late!" Yuki shouted. They looked at her. She had a giant bottle of soda in her hands, as if it was a water gun.

"Hide!" Gingka shouted, as he, Blaze and Angel jumped behind a couch. Everyone looked at them in confusion, until Yuki shook the bottle at a fast speed and tapped the cap, which flew off as everyone but Yuki, Gingka, Blaze and Angel got soaked.

"Argh! I'm going to get you for that!" Hanako said, as she got several cans of soda and shook them, which caused a mini explosion of soda, which sprayed everyone but Yuki, who was faster than before now that she was hyper.

Soon, it turned into an all out soda fight.

RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!

Twelve rings...meaning it was New Years!

"Alright, all the girls in this room have to choose a boy to kiss because it's a tradition and the fact that there are too many boys." Miu said.

"Damn!" Yuki said. "Why must you always make us do stuff like this?"

"Because I like blackmailing you guys!" Miu said.

"Tsubasa, tell your girlfriend to lay off the blackmail. Please." Hanako said.

"W-whoever said we were dating?" Tsubasa blushed.

"It's obvious that you like each other." Madoka said. Miu quickly pecked Tsubasa's lips, then got her video camera out.

"Just do what you're supposed to." Miu said. Yuki, being herself, walked over to Nile and pressed her lips to his for a long ten seconds. Hanako followed Yuki's lead and kissed Dashan. Hikaru kissed Kyoya, while Madoka kissed Gingka. Kiyoko walked over to Chao Xin, and he forced his lips on hers for fifteen seconds.

"Do I have to?" Angel asked, not really knowing any of them that well, except Blaze, her brother, Yuki and Gingka, who were like siblings to her.

"Fine, Angel is an exception." Miu said. "But at least I have blackmail!"

* * *

**Me: I lied. The next drabble isn't about Hanako. It's a game, then Hanako. But hopefully, I can post them both tomorrow.**

**Hanako: *Cracks knuckles* Oh, you'd better.**

**FUN FACT: Yuki's love for cherry candy is based on my love for cherry candy in real life. o_O**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: What's your favorite holiday? And what is your New Years Resolution?  
**

**Me: And no, birthdays do NOT count for fav holiday.  
**

**Yuki: You wish.**

**Angel: Mine is Valentine's Day...**

**Blaze: But that's your birthday. Mine's St. Patricks Day!**

**Me: But that's your birthday! -.-'**

**Kiyoko: W-we hope you liked it!**

**Miu: And if Gemstone Gal actually has a good plot, she'll be posting the story mentioned earlier. Bye!**


	10. Manhunt

**Me: Yay! Here's drabble 10! :D**

**Kiyoko: T-this one is a bit d-different from y-your usual style.**

**Me: That's what I think...**

**Leodasdragon - Lol, that's my second favorite holiday. I like Christmas the most, because it means FREE STUFF! XD**

**Hanako: Psh, of course. I was so close, too! **

**Miu: Gemstone Gal doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade!**

**Yuki: ...Enjoy. **

* * *

Drabble 10 - Manhunt

The group was bored, and everyone was at the Hagane's mansion.

"Let's play manhunt! It's dark enough, and we have a whole forest in our backyard!" Gingka said.

"Who's going to be it?" Hikaru asked. "And what are the rules?"

"Me!" Blaze said. "I'll give you guys to 30 to hide or run away."

"The rules are you must stay in the forest, no going above or under," Miu explained, and as she said the first rule she looked at Yuki, "Everyone will have an earpiece, which will say if someone is out, and it will work for the ones who are it. There will be a thirty minute time limit for the it to get as many people as he/she can. If there is at least one person left, they win. If no one is left, then Blaze wins"

"Let's get started!" Gingka said, as he started running outside. Everyone followed him.

* * *

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10..." Blaze continued to count until he reached 30. He turned around, but stopped halfway and turned back. Gingka was standing there, grinning.

"Psh, if you wanted me to tag you, you could've said so in the beginning." Blaze said, as he poked Gingka.

_Gingka Hagane: Out_

A voice went through everyones' ear.

"That's creepy." Gingka said.

"Agreed." Blaze replied. "Anyways, let's split up!" The two boys ran into the forest.

* * *

_**28 minutes, 26 seconds**_

Madokas' breathing stopped when she heard Gingka talking not far from where she was hiding. She was hiding in between to bushes.

"I got nothing. You?" Gingka said into his earpiece. A pause. "Got it." Gingka looked around. Madoka squeezed her eyes shut, hoping he wouldn't find her. She soon felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Gotcha." Gingka said.

_Madoka Amano: Out_

"What is with that voice?!" Madoka exclaimed. "It's so...weird!"

"It is. Anyways, let's split up." Gingka said.

"Got it." Madoka said.

* * *

_**27 minutes, 46 seconds**_

Kyoya sighed. He had not managed to shake Benkei off. He was hiding in a tree, while Benkei was in a bush...well, more like crushing it.

"Psh, I've still got nothing." A voice said. It definitely wasn't Madokas', or Gingkas'. Which meant it had to belong to Blaze. "You got lucky, because you got Madoka." Kyoya jumped off of the tree and started running. Luckily, Benkei didn't notice. As Kyoya kept running, another whisper went through everyones' ear.

_Benkei Hanawa: Out_

* * *

_**26 minutes, 31 seconds**_

Hanako wasn't hiding. She walked all around the forest, trying to avoid being caught. Her pink eyes looked around, scanning every inch of the forest. What she was trying to do was memorize the forest, so if she needed to run, she'd know where to go. Her mind was alert, as she did not want to be the fourth out. Or out at all, really. Suddenly, arms went around her neck and a hand went over her neck. She heard a voice.

"Nope, you guys get anything?" A voice said. It was feminine, and the only girl out was Madoka. Hanako heard footsteps. As soon as the footsteps were no longer heard, Hanako was released.

"What was that for?" She hissed. She turned around and saw Dashan.

"You would've gotten caught." Dashan replied, whispering. "You should stay here, it's easier not to get caught because we're so close to the edge of the forest."  
"Fine." Hanako whispered.

* * *

_**25 minutes, 50 seconds**_

Angel and Kiyoko were hiding behind the shed in the forest.

"If I were Angel, where would I hide..?" The two heard a voice. It was Blazes'. "I know! Behind the shed!" The two of them crouched down and closed their eyes. Each of them felt a pat on their heads.

_Winter Lune: Out_

_Kiyoko Tategami: Out_

"You two stay together and look." Blaze said as he ran off.

* * *

_**24 minutes, 19 seconds**_

Yuki walked around as she chewed gum and looked for something. She looked around, until she spotted it.

'_Now let's see if anyone knows about this.' _Yuki thought, while smirking. What she had found was a fake-but realistic, tree that was in the middle of the forest. It was Yukis' secret base in the forest, though it was a bit small. Yuki walked inside the tree and turned on the light. She walked to the mini fridge inside and took a soda out. She sat down on her couch and waited for the time to go by.

* * *

_**22 minutes, 56 seconds**_

Yu, Tsubasa and Miu were all hiding in the same place. The center of the forest, where there was a beyblade stadium, and the best place to hide was near it, because it had benches around it, most likely there incase they needed a break from blading. There was four of them, and the three of them were each underneath one.

"This is stupid." Yu said.

"Shhh!" Miu shushed the younger boy. "We don't want to get caught."

* * *

_**20 minutes, 0 seconds**_

Another whisper went through everyones' ear.

_Ten minutes have passed. Twenty remaining._

* * *

_**19 minutes, 48 seconds**_

'_Good...I've gone for more than ten minutes.' _Chao Xin thought. _'But now I'm going to jinx it.' _He jumped from tree to tree, making sure he was safe. Soon, he jumped off a tree, only to be poked on his back.

_Chao Xin: Out_

He turned around and saw Kiyoko sticking her tongue out in a playful manner, with Angel behind her, giggling quietly.

* * *

_**17 minutes, 9 seconds**_

Masamune was running as fast as he could, with Gingka on his tail. He looked behind and saw Gingka almost getting him.

"GOTCHA!" Gingka shouted, as he touched Masamune's back.

_Masamune Kadoya: Out_

"Darn it!" Masamune said.

* * *

_**15 minutes, 0 seconds**_

_The game is halfway done._

The voice whispered.

* * *

_**14 minutes, 38 seconds**_

Hikaru looked around and sighed. She had lasted a good amount of time already. She was sitting on a tree branch. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

_Hikaru Hasama: Out_

When Hikaru looked at who had gotten her out, she saw the grinning face of her friend, Madoka.

"Hikaru, let's go kick some butt!" Madoka said.

"You got it." Hikaru replied.

* * *

_**12 minutes, 12 seconds**_

_Yu Tendo: Out_

_Tsubasa Otori: Out_

_Miu Hassan: Out_

The three of them had gotten out when Angel and brought Kiyoko and Chao Xin to the beyblade stadium.

* * *

_**11 minutes, 37 seconds**_

Nile looked around. He was hiding near a stream that ran through the forest.

"You're hiding here?" Someone asked. Nile looked up and saw Kyoya.

"Yeah." Nile answered. "It's a good hiding spot for now."

"Exactly why I'm here." Kyoya said. However, the two of them were wrong.

_Nile: Out_

_Kyoya Tategami: Out_

Blaze grinned, as he had just gotten the two of them out.

"So, who's still in?" Nile asked.

"Dashan, Hanako, Yuki, Kenta and that's all." Blaze said.

"Well, let's get cracking!" Kyoya said, as he ran off.

* * *

_**10 minutes, 0 seconds**_

_Twenty minutes have passed. Only ten remain._

The voice whispered.

* * *

_**9 minutes, 54 seconds**_

'_Good, I've gotten past the ten minutes left mark.' _Kenta thought. Of course, that was when he jinxed himself.

_Kenta Yumiya: Out_

Kenta saw Gingka next to him.

"Aww, I'm out!" Kenta said.

* * *

_**7 minutes, 11 seconds**_

"Where are they?!" Masamune said. The 'its' had gathered.

"There's only three of them, so this will hopefully be easy." Blaze said. "Except for Yuki."

"Yuki's going to be the hardest to find." Yu said.

"You think?" Miu asked sarcastically.

"Well, look for Hanako and Dashan first." Hikaru said.

* * *

_**5 minutes, 0 seconds**_

_Five minutes left._

Everyone was alert at the message.

* * *

_**4 minutes, 30 seconds**_

"Is see them!" Gingka shouted, as he pointed to Dashan and Hanako, who were now running away from them.

"Gotcha!" Yu and Masamune said at the same time, Yu having tagged Hanako and Masamune had gotten Dashan.

_Hanako Carpenter: Out_

_Dashan Wang: Out_

_Galaxy Hagane is the last one._

"Everyone, split up and look for her!" Blaze shouted, as he and Gingka ran off in opposite directions.

* * *

_**1 minute, 17 seconds**_

"Where would she hide?" Hanako thought out loud, frantically searching for her friend.

"THE FAKE TREE!" Gingka, Blaze and Angel shouted at the same time, and they were heard through the earpiece. "Go to the center of the forest!"

* * *

_**14 seconds**_

"She's in the fake tree, and everyone's here, let's go!" Gingka said, as he ran to a tree which was very realistic looking.

_10...9..._

He opened it up.

_8...7..._

Yuki smirked. She ran out of the tree.

_6...5..._

Everyone tried to tag her at the same time.

_4...3...2..._

Gingka missed her by a centimeter.

_1..._ At the same time as the '1', Hanako had touched Yuki's arm.

_The winner is...Galaxy Hagane._

"Damn! So close!" Blaze said.

"That was fun! Can we play again?" Yu asked. "But this time, with Yuki being it!"

"Sure." Yuki said.

* * *

**Me: :D So, do you guys like it? I'm hoping to get another one up later today, since it's the last day of winter vacation for me. I go back to school tomorrow. :/**

**Hanako: I WAS SO CLOSE TO WINNING! Darn it! At least the next drabble is mine! :D**

**FUN FACT: This chapter/drabble was really fun to type! :3**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: What was your favorite part of the game?**

**Miu: This was an awesome chapter. XD**

**Yuki: We'll see you next drabble.**

**Kiyoko: Bye~**


	11. Rose Cake

**Me: ****열한****(Eleven) I****'m so glad I finally finished it!**

**Yuki:...You can only speak a bit of Korean. There is no way you could write it.**

**Miu: She looked it up on google. -.-'**

**Kiyoko: T-this chapter is s-short...**

**Hanako: SHHHH! Don't ruin it for me!**

**Me: It's true. *Shrugs while yawning* Ugh, sleepovers and typing do not go well together, especially when you get home from one and want to start typing but are too distracted or want to sleep.**

**Yuki: Or are like you and read Pokemon Nuzlocke stuff.**

**Leodasdragon - I'm not even going to ask about the forks... 0_0**

**sweetiepie3311 - Thanks~!**

**RainbowAbstract - Lucky, you get more vacation. XP**

**XXeeNNaa - There's some romance in this chapter~!**

**Me: I don't own metal fight beyblade! Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Drabble 11 - Rose Cake

Dashan walked into a bakery. It was his turn to buy pastries. Team Wang Hu Zhong always had one person buy pastries every week. On the list was cupcakes, red velvet. Dashan scanned the list, until he came to the last one.

'_This is a very long list.'_ He thought, sweatdropping. At the end, there was 'ROSE CAKE' in red, bold, capital letters. And it was also messy, courtesy of Chi-yun. It was also underlined in green and blue, thanks to Chao Xin and Mei-Mei.

'_And it seems that the most important thing is rose cake...again.' _He thought. The Chinese teen looked around for what he needed. Luckily, there was no need to ask for something, because he had found what he was supposed to get. Dashan got in line, and waited.

"Honey, can you get more rose cakes? We're running out!" A woman said, shouting up a staircase that lead to the families' home.

"Yeah, yeah." A female voice responded. It was quite familiar to Dashan, but he couldn't quite put it where it belonged. "Oh, hey Dashan!" The owner of the voice was the brunette with pink eyes. She waved to him.

"Hanako?" Dashan asked.

"Duh! Who else?" Hanako joked, as she quickly got more rose cake and placed it where it belonged. "So, what're you doing here?"

"My turn to buy stuff." Dashan replied. He showed her the list.

"Damn! That's a lot of stuff!" Hanako said.

"And they usually eat it in less than a week. Less. Than. A. Week." Dashan said, sighing.

"Psh, pigs." Hanako said, laughing. "They must really like my mom's pastries!"

"Hm...probably." Dashan said.

* * *

Later that day, the two of them were hanging out at BeyPark.

"I just realized something." Dashan said.

"Huh? What?" Hanako asked.

"If your parents own a bakery, how come you suck at cooking?" Dashan looked at the girl.

"Uh...about that..." Hanako laughed nervously. "MaybeIjustdidn'tinherittheskill!"

"...What?" Dashan looked confused.

"N-nevermind!" Hanako said, sweating nervously. "Uh...what's your favorite pastry?"

"I really like your moms' rose cakes, honestly." Dashan said. "What about you?"

"I like rose cake, too." Hanako said. "Especially since there's a creamy, rich, sweet taste with a soft texture, and it's soooo fluffy! Also, the taste makes you feel like you're in a rose garden, with sunlight around you."

"You sure have a good sense of taste." Dashan said, surprised. "I couldn't detect as much as that."

"Well, I've been told that...but I've never believed it, really." Hanako said, looking down, her face red with embarrassment.

"You should believe it." Dashan said, making her look up at him. As soon as she did, he pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened, but she closed them and kissed the Chinese teen back. That lasted for about thirty seconds before the two pulled away. Hanako's face was an even deeper shade of red.

"Well, I've gotta go." Dashan said. He started walking away.

"B-bye..." Hanako replied, waving.

* * *

'_19 x 38 = 722, easy.' _Hanako thought as she finished up her math homework. She took another bite of her snack. A slice of rose cake. The brunette kept working on her homework, secretly smiling every time she took a bite. _'The kiss tasted like rose cake.'_

* * *

**Me: It's short! DON'T KILL ME!**

**Hanako: It's because of two things. One, you like the next drabble you're working on way better, two idea shortage for this one.**

**Miu: Make it three~! Three, possibly a new story! :3**

**FUN FACT: Hanako **_**does**_** have a good sense of taste, but not as good as Yukis'.**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Now that I've finished four drabbles that star my OCs, which one was your favorite and why?**

**Kiyoko: W-we hope you e-enjoyed!**

**Yuki: Bye, see you next drabble.**


	12. From the Future

**Me: It's longer! :D**

**Hanako: And you took FOREVER to work on it!**

**Me: I'm sorry that I've been watching anime!**

**Kiyoko: W-what is it t-this time?**

**Me: Fairy tail! And Scan2go.**

**Yuki: … You haven't watched Fairy tail yet? **

**Miu: OH SHIT!**

**Mysterious Abyss - :3 Yay!**

**sweetiepie3311 - :D**

**Leodasdragon - Lol, I would think that eating cake with a stick would be...hard. VERY hard to do. XP**

**Me: ARGH! *Is running away from a sniping Yuki* I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade! ENJOY!**

* * *

Drabble 12 - From the Future

A group of teens, and two kids, were lying on the ground. All of them, but one, were passed out. The one girl had long blue hair that reached her waist, and her bangs had orange on the ends. She had multi colored eyes, one was pale green while the other was golden-brown.

"...Where are we?" She asked, before passing out again. Something was noticeable about them...almost all of them had beys. The only one who didn't was the kid. Another noticeable thing was that the girl who had just passed out had a leg brace, one of the boys had two x shaped scars on top of his eyes, and that two of them were a bit farther away from the others.

* * *

"You guys, I found a group of people passed out in an alleyway! Something must've happened to them!" Madoka said. She had just arrived at Blazes' and Angels' house, the one in Japan.

"We should go see them!" Gingka said, getting up.

"Uh, what else would we do?" Blaze asked sarcastically, while laughing.

"Let's get going, then!" Masamune shouted. Everyone started running, following Madoka's directions.

"This is it." Madoka said. Sure enough, there were several teens and two kids there.

"Why the hell are there so many of you?" Yuki asked, her left eye twitching.

"What I want to know is where the hell am I?" A girl replied. She had dark blue hair that was in a long braid, and her eyes were pale green. Next to her was a boy with medium orange hair that went about an inch above his shoulders, and his eyes were red.

"That's my line." The boy said.

"No, I think that's ours." Another boy said. He had black hair with orange bangs, and his eyes sky blue. "And who are you?"

"Seriously, this is really confusing." A girl said. She had blonde hair, and brown eyes.

"How about we just introduce ourselves." Miu suggested. "I'm Miu."

"Fine with me." Tsubasa said. "I'm Tsubasa."

"Hiya! Name's Hanako!" Hanako said cheerfully.

"I'm Nile." Nile said.

"Call me Yuki." Yuki said. Then, pointing to Angel, she said, "That's Angel."

"I'm Angels' brother, Blaze." The French teen grinned.

"Hi! I'm Kenta, nice to meet you!" Kenta said.

"My name's Yu!" Yu said, waving.

"Kyoya. That's my younger sister Kiyoko." Kyoya said, introducing himself and the shy girl who was his sister.

"I'm Gingka!" Gingka exclaimed.

"I'm Masamune, and I'm going to be the number one blader!" Masamune shouted.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Madoka." Madoka said.

"I'm Dashan." Wang Hu Zhongs' leader said.

"M'name's Chao Xin." Chao Xin smirked.

"Ryuga, the dragon emperor." The Dragon Emperor said, clearly bored out of his mind.

"B-b-b-bull! I'm Benkei!" Benkei said.

"I'm losing it. It's official." The boy with black hair and orange bangs said.

"Zero...if you're losing it, then so am I." One of the kids, a girl with pink hair, a brown hat with goggles on top, and lavender eyes, said.

"Maru, I'm pretty sure you're one of the only sane ones." The girl with a leg brace, like Yuki, said. "What do you think, Ren?"

"Well, Star... I'm sure you're right. WE'RE LOSING IT!" The blond girl, Ren, shouted.

"Gee, thanks for making me think I'm not sane anymore." A boy said sarcastically. He had spiky orange hair and bright turquoise eyes.

"Akira, you do know that this means we're in the PAST!" A girl, who was next to the boy and had orange hair that turned red near the ends and went to her mid back.

"Tsuki, be quieter." Another boy said. He had dark blue hair and blue eyes, as well as two x shaped scars over his eyes.

"Uh...who are you guys?" Hanako asked.

"I'm Zero." The black haired boy said.

"Maru. Nice to meet you!" The kid said.

"I'm Eito! That's my awesome older brother Kaito!" A boy who looked the same age as Maru said. He had spiky blue hair and a yellow headband, and his older brother had spiky brown hair and glasses.

"I'm Star." The girl with the leg brace said.

"Hey there! I'm Ren!" The blonde said.

"I'm Tsuki, and that's my twin Akira." The girl with orange-red hair said, pointing to the boy with spiky orange hair.

"I'm Hikari, that's my older brother Taiyou." A girl with light blue hair and lavender eyes said, and pointed at the boy with x shaped scars.

"Shinobu. It's nice to meet you." A boy with beige hair said.

"I'm Chan Juan." Another girl said. She had messy brown hair that was in a ponytail and went to her waist. Her eyes were green.

"Tei." A boy who had silver hair and brown eyes said.

"I'm Kiyomi." A girl with reddish-brown hair and blue eyes said.

"I'm Ryo!" A boy who had a striking resemblance to Masamune said.

"What about you three?" Yu asked the three who hadn't introduced themselves.

"I'm Mizu, that's my twin Hono." The girl with dark blue hair said, introducing herself and the other orange haired boy.

"I'm Kaze." A boy with silver hair and lavender eyes said. "Hono, what do you think happened to the others?"

"We're probably the only ones who somehow got here." Hono replied. "Say...what year is it?"

"2013," Kiyoko said. "W-why?"

"HOLY SHIT!" Chan Juan, Ryo, Tsuki, Zero and Ren shouted at the same time. Everyone who wasn't found in the alley blinked.

* * *

After a long explanation at BPit, everyone was chillin' downstairs.

"It's hard to believe that you're from 17 years in the future." Hanako said.

"It's harder to believe that those three are from _37_ years in the future." Gingka added.

"It's even harder to believe that I'm in the same year that Gingka became a legendary blader!" Zero said.

"It's even harder to believe that some of you guys are idiots." Yuki said bluntly.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?" Gingka and Zero said at the same time. Everyone else facepalmed or laughed.

"You're idiots." Star said, facepalming. "I can't believe that Gingka's even my uncle."

"...WHAT?!" Everyone who wasn't from the future shouted.

"STAR! Now we have to explain about family!" Tsuki shouted.

"I don't have a problem." Taiyou said. A vein on Tsuki's forehead popped. An evil smile appeared on her face.

"TAIYOU TATEGAMI!" Tsuki shouted at the top of her lungs...which was very loud.

* * *

"Alright, let's get this straight." Miu started. "So...Taiyou and Hikaru are Kyoya and Hikaru's children, Tsuki and Akira are Madoka and Gingka's twins..."

"Kiyomi is Chao Xin and Kiyoko's daughter, Star is Yuki and Nile's daughter," Hanako continued, "Ryo is Masamune and apparently Angel's son, Chan Juan is my daughter with Dashan..."

"Tei is Tsubasa and Miu's son, Kaze is apparently Tei and Chan Juan's son, and Mizu and Hono are twins of Star and someone else." Yuki finished. Then she added, "Oh, and Shinobu, Zero, Ren, Maru, Eito and Kaito have no known family connection to any of us."

"Correct!" Mizu and Hono said at the same time. The Hagane twins looked at eachother, then pinched the others' cheek.

"Ow!" Gingka shouted. Yuki rubbed her red cheek. "That hurt!"

"Okay, so it's definitely not a dream." Yuki said. In another language she added, _"And why'd __**you**__ pinch me so hard?!"_

"_Well, sorry!"_ Gingka replied in the same language, which the others recognized as Korean.

"How do you know Korean?" Madoka asked.

"We went there for a year and a half waaay before we came here." Gingka answered.

"As in?" Hanako raised an eyebrow.

"As in after we were a month old, we went to Korea, due to dad having a business trip..." Yuki said. "I learned Korean as my first language, while it was Gingka's second, because he learned a word right before we left."

"Which is why she tends to talk in Korean if she's annoyed! But she's been trying to stop doing that." Gingka said.

"Oh yeah, I remember when she used to shout in Korean all the time." Angel said.

"That was funny, since only Gingka could understand her!" Blaze added.

"_**URUSEI!" **_Yuki shouted. (Urusei means shut up in Japanese)

"_Yeah, yeah." _Hanako replied in English. _"Just don't be that loud. Seriously!"_

"I forgot. Hanako's from America." Miu said.

"How do you forget that?" Hono asked. Mizu hit him on the head. Hard. "OWWWW!"

* * *

The rest of the day was basically them talking and fighting. And a Nerf gun fight. With Yuki being the champ, as usual, but surprisingly Star was on par with her and was also champ.

"Like mother like daughter." Hanako had muttered after the fight.

It was now night, and they had all eaten out. Now they were walking back to the BPit to get their stuff.

"Oh my gosh..." Maru said. They were at the alley, and saw a red portal and a blue portal.

"I think these are portals to get back to our times." Zero said.

"No duh!" Tsuki said. "Let's see..." She studied the portals.

"So? Which is the one to which time?" Star asked.

"The red one is for Mizu, Hono and Kaze, and the blue one is for us!" Tsuki said, making a peace sign with her right hand.

"Anyways, let's go." Taiyou said.

"Gee, for being named after the sun, you're not that cheerful." Tsuki muttered.

"You're named after the moon." Taiyou countered.

"Point taken." Tsuki replied.

"We should hurry, just in case." Ren said. "Bye!" One by one, everyone went to their respective portals.

"Today was interesting." Hikaru said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Kyoya said, sarcasm lacing his voice.

* * *

**Me: *Still running away***

**Miu: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL Yuki's mad that you haven't watched one of her favorite animes!**

**FUN FACT: Zero G is actually 7 years in the future, but for the sake of making sense, I make it 17. **

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Favorite OC from the future? (Canon are Zero, Maru, Ren, Shinobu, Eito and Kaito.)**

**Yuki: *Still using her nerf gun to be a sniper***

**Kiyoko: ^^'**

**Hanako: Well, we hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Emails

**Me: Hihihihihihihihiiiiiii! :D *Starts jumping around*  
**

**Hanako: MIU! Did you give her sugar?**

**Yuki: Or maybe you're forgetting that today's January 17th.**

**Miu: Yeah Hanako! XP**

**Kiyoko: G-gemstone Gal w-wanted to give y-you all another ch-chapter to celebrate her birthday.**

**Leodasdragon - O_O Sounds like it's VERY painful...never been close to a BB gun, or seen one in real life. DX**

**sweetiepie3311 - Thanks~!**

**Kyogre-ruler-of-the-sea(I'm going to to call you KROS, after this though) - Lol, thanks for reading it! :D And Star happened to be my personal favorite, too~**

**Me: :3 I don't own pokemon! (asdfghjkl;' SHIT THIS CHAPTER IS NUMBER 13! FFFFFF this backfired on me, so they're only going to have the first part of their email. :/ And its kinda short. Oh well.)  
**

* * *

Drabble 13 - Emails

From: Gingka AwesomePegasus

To: Kyoya Kingofthewild , Kiyoko FlamingLion , Galaxy SkyUnicorn , Masamune NUMBERONE , Dashan AwesomeGiffafe , Chao Xin Virgoisawesome , Tsubasa Eartheagle , Miu Egyptisawsome , Hanako Cyberfairy , Angel WinterAngel , Blaze SummerDevil , Nile Horuseus , Madoka Beymechanic , Hikaru StormAquarious

Subject: HIIII! I FINALLY HAVE AN EMAIL!

Hi everyone! Dad _finally_ let me have an email! :D

-Gingka

P.S. Kyoya, you still owe me a hundred bucks on that bet we had! Everyone else who was involved paid!

* * *

From: Kyoya Kingofthewild

To: Gingka AwesomePegasus

Subject: RE: HIIII! I FINALLY HAVE AN EMAIL!  
Did you really think I was going to give you that money? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA wut just ppened? Fuck. I broke two keys. I'll finis dis l8r wen te keybord is fixed.

* * *

From: Yuki SkyUnicorn

To: Kiyoko FlamingLion

Subject: Fixed

I fixed your keys. Just tell your brother not to spam the 'h' and 'a' keys, and it should be fine. Pick it up tomorrow when we meet up.

~Yuki

* * *

From: Kiyoko FlamingLion

To: Yuki SkyUnicorn

Subject: RE: Fixed

Thank you! :D And I will!

-Kiyoko

* * *

From: Hanako Cyberfairy

To: Gingka AwesomePegasus , Kiyoko FlamingLion , Galaxy SkyUnicorn , Masamune NUMBERONE , Dashan AwesomeGiffafe , Chao Xin Virgoisawesome , Tsubasa Eartheagle , Miu Egyptisawsome , Angel WinterAngel , Blaze SummerDevil , Nile Horuseus , Madoka Beymechanic , Hikaru StormAquarious , Kyoya Kingofthewild

Subject: Bet

What was the bet? AND YOU BETTER TELL ME! D:

Hanako \(^0^)/

* * *

From: Dashan AwesomeGiffafe

To: Hanako Cyberfairy

Subject: RE: Bet

I hate to admit it...but it was about when I would ask you out. A bit creepy, if you ask me.

*Dashan*

* * *

From: Hanako Cyberfairy

To: Gingka AwesomePegasus

Subject: RE: Bet

Give me one good reason to not kill you and the others involved in the bet.

Hanako \(^0^)/

* * *

From: Yuki SkyUnicorn

To: Nile Horuseus

Subject: (no subject)

Everyone's hanging out at me and Gingka's. You going to go?

~Yuki

P.S. If you do come, I warn you that Hanako is going to try to kill everyone involved with the bet.

* * *

From: Miu Egyptisawsome

To: Nile Horuseus , Masamune NUMBERONE , Chao Xin Virgoisawesome , Gingka AwesomePegasus , Kyoya Kingofthewild

Subject: OMG!

WHEN ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO ASK THEM OUT?! GOD! I KNOW YOU YOU GUYS LIKE! SERIOUSLY! DASHAN ASKED HANAKO OUT TODAY!

Miu Hassan XP

* * *

From: Nile Horuseus

To: Miu Egyptisawesome , Masamune NUMBERONE , Chao Xin Virgoisawesome , Gingka AwesomePegasus , Kyoya Kingofthewild

Subject: RE: OMG!

I swear, if you weren't my cousin, you'd be dead. :/

Nile

* * *

From: Yu Flamelibra

To: Kenta FlameSagittario

Subject: RE: Uh, Yu...

Yeah, you're not the only one Kenchi. They haven't given me messages either!

Yu TT_TT

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" Yuki asked. Everyone was hanging out at the Hagane's house, their now-favorite place to hang out due to their house- well, mansion, was humongous!

"I'm not." Gingka replied. "The deal really was to guess what week they were going to get together. Me, Masamune, Miu and Chao Xin won."

"I can't believe you guys didn't expect Hanako to try to at least try to kill you with paper." Yuki said.

"Don't remind me." Yu shivered. "But there's one thing me and Kenchi don't get..."

"And that is..?" Masamune looked at the youngest blader.

"How does Hanako seem to turn everything into weapons?" Yu asked.

"You don't want to know." Gingka, Miu, Chao Xin, Kyoya, Hikaru and Madoka chorused.

* * *

**Me: Yeah, I choose emails! XD**

**Hanako: :O Wat. **

**Kiyoko and Yuki: ..?**

**Miu: Oh, you're embarrassed by the fact that you and Dashan are the first couple, right?**

**Hanako: S-shuddup!**

**FUN FACT: Thank you all for your support! :)**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: What kind of drabble would YOU like to see in this story?**

**Me: If you answer that question, you might see it in the story~! ;3**

**Kiyoko: W-we hope you e-enjoyed!**

**Yuki: Seeya next time. Or the next chapter of Lucky Academy.**


	14. Cinnamon Challenge

**Me: Hello! I FINALLY finished this drabble! :3**

**Hanako: Some parts of this is hilarious! XD**

**Miu: :D I like this chapter.**

**Yuki: You would. -.-'**

**Kiyoko: I-it was kinda fun...**

**Leodasdragon - LAAAZZZY! XP Anyways, I decided to use one of your ideas~!**

**AKA99 - That'll come up eventually. :3**

**Mysterious Abyss - That's a good idea! Maybe I'll do a drabble like that eventually~**

**RainbowAbstract - I was thinking about making another one of those after I make a Kyoya and Hikaru drabble and a Gingka and Madoka drabble. :)**

**Guest - Of course there will be kisses! Just not in this drabble...or the next. XP**

**Angel: Gemstone Gal doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade or the Cinnamon Challenge.**

**Me: Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Drabble 14 - The Cinnamon Challenge

"CINNAMON CHALLENGE!" Miu shouted.

"Wha-" Gingka was cut off.

"Let's do the Cinnamon Challenge!" Miu said.

"Uh..." Hanako was hesitant.

"You play or I take you shopping." Miu threatened.

"We're in!" All the girls; Yuki, Hanako, Kiyoko, Madoka, Hikaru and Angel, said immediately.

"Boys, if you don't join..." Miu lifted a deck of flashcards, which had blackmail on it. "Gingka, when you were se-"

"I'm in!" Gingka shouted. Miu smirked and picked up another flashcard. As she opened her mouth-

"Us too!" The rest of the boys said. Miu smiled.

"Yay!" Miu said. "The first person to go is Yuki."

"Fuck you." Yuki said.

* * *

Yuki lifted a tablespoon of cinnamon. She sighed, and shoved the spoon holding the now dubbed 'death powder' into her mouth. There was a slight burning sensation in her mouth, but she swallowed it all at once. She had finished- and completed, the challenge in _less_ than _ten_ seconds.

"Holy shit." Chao Xin said.

"That was in less than ten seconds." Miu said. Everyone was gaping.

"What?" Yuki looked at everyone.

"N-nothing..." Madoka said.

"Gingka, you're next!" Miu said.

"Aww, crud." Gingka said.

* * *

Gingka eyed the 'death powder' cautiously.

"Hurry up!" Yu said impatiently.

"Okay, okay!" Gingka said. He put the cinnamon in his mouth. They waited.

And waited.

And waited...

And waited...

Until...

"OH MY GOSH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! HELP ME!" Gingka shouted. The spiky orange haired blader started running around the room.

"56 seconds...60 seconds!" Miu said. She handed Gingka a glass of water, which he drank in one go. "Next is Benkei, Kyoya and Nile, since I want to see multiple reactions at once."

* * *

The three teens from Wild Fang were not a very happy bunch. Benkei was the first one to put the cinnamon in his mouth.

"B-b-b-b-bull!" He shouted. "IT BURNS!" Nile and Kyoya gave each other a oh-shit look, but put the cinnamon in their mouths nonetheless. Kyoya's eye was twitching, while Nile was trying not to spit it out. Nile quickly swallowed all of the cinnamon, while Kyoya was struggling.

"60 seconds!" Miu said. "Kyoya and Benkei failed, while Nile passed."

"W-water!" Kyoya said. Kiyoko giggled and gave her brother a glass of water, while Hanako gave Benkei a glass of water.

"Next is Chao Xin and Dashan." Miu chirped.

* * *

"Do I have to?" Hanako asked, looking at Miu. Chao Xin and Dashan had just finished their challenge, both passing, and Madoka, Yu, Kenta, Hikaru and Kiyoko had also gone. Hikaru and Kiyoko had passed, while Madoka, Yu and Kenta had failed.

"Yes." Miu replied. Hanako slowly brought the spoon that had the 'death powder' on it and put it into her mouth. The brunette closed her eyes as she tried not to spit it out. Hanako managed to swallow all of it.

"Time!" Madoka said.

"THAT WAS DISGUSTING!" Hanako shouted.

"Anyways, next is Masamune." Miu said.

* * *

Masamune shoved the cinnamon into his mouth...only to be running around with fire coming out of his mouth.

"IT BURNS! OH IT BURNS!" He shouted while running around. "THE PAIN! OH MY GOSH!"

"He obviously failed." Kyoya deadpanned.

"Noooo, really?" Hanako asked sarcastically. "So, who's next?"

"Angel and Blaze." Miu answered.

* * *

Blaze quickly put the 'death powder' into his mouth. Angel wasn't as quick though.

"Blaze is lucky. While Angel isn't that lucky." Yuki said.

"Huh? Why?" Kenta asked.

"Let's just say their first names are the reason." Gingka replied.

"Um...Blaze's name is Blaze, and Angel's is Winter...Fire and ice!" Yu shouted, realizing why Angel wasn't that lucky. Their heads turned back to the siblings. Blaze wasn't affected at all, while tears were threatening to spill from Angel's eyes.

"I-it hurts..." Angel whispered. Blaze patted his sister's head.

"At least it isn't as bad as ghost peppers." Blaze said. Angel nodded, laughing a bit.

"Time's up!" Miu said. "You both pass. Anyways, Me and Tsubasa are last!"

* * *

Miu casually ate the cinnamon while Tsubasa's eye was twitching from the burn. Miu had passed, while Tsubasa had failed.

"That was fun!" Miu said laughing. Masamune and GIngka were still drinking water from the burn.

"Yeah, next time we should do something sensible." Yuki replied.

* * *

**Angel: ...Miu... *Evil laugh***

**Miu: Ohshit.**

**Yuki: Welp, there's evil Angel.**

**Hanako: Miu, it was nice knowing you. XD**

**Kiyoko: S-see you!**

**Miu: YOU'RE GOING TO ABANDON ME?!**

**FUN FACT: I had no school today. :D**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: So, who's challenge did you like the most?**

**Me: Hope you liked it, and see ya next time! :D**


	15. Sardines

**Me: Finally, I have drabble number 15! :D  
**

**Kiyoko: W-why my past?**

**Hanako: Because it explains **_**that**_**.**

**Miu: Anyways, TO THE REVIEWS! XD**

**AKA99 - Lol**

**sweetiepie3311 - Thanks~!**

**RainbowAbstract - That's exactly why Nile beat Kyoya. He's awesome. XP**

**Leodasdragon - While you were sick then, I was getting better then got sick again. (No seriously, I counted how many times I sneezed today so far. SIX TIMES)**

**Guest - Did you not read her part? It's okay, since it was kind of short.**

**Yuki: Gemstone Gal doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

**Angel: Enjoy~!**

* * *

Drabble 15 - Sardines

"Ahh! I'm bored!" Hanako shouted. "I wanna play a game!"

"What game?" Yuki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How about Sardines?" Kenta suggested.

"YES!" Masamune screamed. "Let's play Sardines!"  
"I've got nothing better to do." Gingka said.

"Okay! But with a few tweaks." Miu said. "First, since there will be eighteen of us, excluding the hider, there will be six teams of three. If you come across someone, you have to battle them EXCEPT if they are on your team or if the two who meet are Kyoya and Gingka. Also, you leave your team once you find the hider. Secondly, if you lose a battle, you have to count to 10 _slowly_ before looking again. Lastly, You can only team up with someone from your own team."

"Alright." Tsubasa said. "So, who's the hider?"

"Why don't we pull a name out of a hat?" Miu asked. Everyone else nodded. Soon, everyone's name was in a hat. Miu pulled a name out. "Chao Xin is the hider!"

"Oh well." Chao Xin sighed. "You all have to count to 50."

"We know." Kyoya deadpanned.

"Just sayin'! Chill, dude!" Chao Xin said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Team 1 is Dashan, Hanako and Yu." Miu said.

"Yes!" Yu and Hanako high-fived. The two of them were like siblings.

"Team 2 is Kiyoko, Kyoya and Hikaru." Miu continued. Kyoya grinned as he put his arm on his little sister's head, making her pout.

"Team 3 is Nile, Yuki and Blaze." The three of them fist bumped.

"Team 4 is Gingka, Madoka and Kenta." Gingka high fived with Kenta while Madoka laughed.

"Team 5 is Angel, Masamune and Toby." Masamune and Toby grinned, knowing they were on the same team while Angel smiled.

"And lastly, team 6 is Me, Tsubasa and Benkei." Miu said.

"Seeya!" Chao Xin ran out of the room.

"1...2..." The counting had begun, courtesy of Hanako. Chao Xin ran around the house, looking for a good spot. Soon he found the perfect room. It was Gingka's room. It wasn't messy at all, which was a bit of a surprise. He hid in the darkest corner, which was the one closest to the door, that way if someone opened the door they wouldn't be able to see him.

* * *

"50!" Everyone else shouted in unison and split up. Team 1 was staying together.

"Hey Dashan, if Chao Xin were to hide somewhere, where would he hide?" Yu asked.

"Well, he'd probably hide in an obvious yet sort of hard to find place." Dashan answered.

"Hm..." Hanako thought for a moment. "Why don't we check the pool?"

"Okay!" Yu said, while Dashan nodded.

* * *

Team 2 had also stayed together.

"Where would Chao Xin hide..." Hikaru wondered.

"Maybe upstairs, y'know, in one of the bedrooms." Kiyoko said in a bored tone, like Kyoya probably would. That shocked Hikaru. "You need to think about how he tends to hide stuff in sort of obvious places."

"And you need to stop changing your personality." Kyoya said, flicking his younger sister's forehead.

"...Huh?" To say Hikaru was confused was an understatement. Then the bluenette noticed that Kiyoko's eyes were silver.

"When we were younger, Kiyoko was actually very mischievous and more like how I am." Kyoya explained. "That was because she was kidnapped when I was one and she was a few days old. When she was five, she ran away from whoever kidnapped her and Kakeru happened to find her when he and our mom were shopping. They took her to the police, who did some blood samples and it was confirmed that she was part of our family." Hikaru gaped.

"But that doesn't explain the personality or the eyes." Hikaru said.

"I was getting to that. Mom and Kakeru brought her home, but she wouldn't talk or anything. She had silver eyes back then, which was a result of the kidnapper experimenting on her. " Kyoya said. "After about a year, she was much more open than when she first got to our house, and she was still a troublemaker. But when our mom died several years ago, her personality changed to what it is now. When there she's either tired or annoyed, her eyes turn silver and her old personality is back. She also has cat like features that she doesn't know she has because of the kidnappers giving her a little bit of the cat family's DNA."

"Sounds like she's had the roughest past out of all of us. Even worse than Gingka's." Hikaru said.

"Probably." Kyoya said, agreeing with the Aquarius user. "Anyways, let's keep looking."

* * *

Team 3 had split up. Yuki was to check the kitchen, Nile was to check the living room, and Blaze was to check the basement. After that, they were to meet up back where they started, which was where they were right now.

"Find him?" Nile asked. Yuki and Blaze shook their heads. "Same."

"Well, this is going to take a while." Blaze sighed.

"Wait, let's check Gingka's room." Yuki said, running upstairs.

"W-wait for us!" Blaze said as he and Nile ran after the girl. When they reached Gingka's room, Nile opened the door.

"Found ya!" Yuki said, as she pointed at Chao Xin. She, Nile and Blaze settled in near his spot.

* * *

Team 4 had stayed together. Gingka sighed.

"How long is this going to take?" He whined.

"It would be easier if we had someone who knew where he would hide..." Madoka said.

"I hear voices!" Kenta said.

"Annnnggeeeellll! Why can't we split up?" One voice whined, which they recognized as Masamune's.

"Because the it's easier if the whole tea- Oh fuck." Another voice said. It was Toby's. Team 5 had come into view, and since they had run into each other, it was battle time.

"Three on three." Angel said, getting her bey ready.

"3..." Gingka and Madoka said.

"2..." Kenta and Toby said.

"1!" Masamune and Angel shouted.

"LET IT RIP!" The six pulled launched their beys.

"Special move!" Everyone but Madoka and Toby said.

"Winter Angel!" Angel ordered.

"Lightning strike!" Masamune said.

"Cosmic tornado!" Gingka shouted.

"Sagittario Flame Claw!" Kenta said. As expected, there was a mini explosion. The last bey standing was Cosmic Pegasus.

"Darn it!" Masamune said, as Team 5 counted SLOWLY to ten.

* * *

Team 6 wasn't doing any better than anyone else. They had decided staying together was safer in case one of them met more than one of another team.

"Well, let's say we're failing." Miu said.

"Yeah..." Benkei said.

"This is going to take a while." Tsubasa muttered.

* * *

Dashan, Hanako and Yu closed the door to Yuki's room.

"Now onto Gingka's room." Dashan said. Yu opened the door to Gingka's room. Hanako looked around. Then behind the door.

"Found ya!" Hanako said, as she sat down next to Yuki. Dashan and Yu also got comfy nearby as well.

"Three more teams." Chao Xin said.

"That's going to take a while." Gingka sighed. Gingka, Madoka and Kenta had found them right after they battled Angel, Masamune and Toby.

* * *

Kiyoko sighed as she looked around. Kyoya had decided that each of them on their own would be better, so that they wouldn't make as much noise. Her eyes were no longer silver. She walked into Gingka's room, because the door was open. Kiyoko's cat DNA took place. She had night vision like a cat, and she easily saw everyone who was huddled in a corner.

"I see you." She said, giggling. She sat down on the other side of Yuki, near Chao Xin.

* * *

"Hey, I bet they're in here!" A loud voice said.

'_That's Masamune.'_ Everyone hiding thought while sweatdropping.

"They wouldn't hide in a room with an open door." Another voice said. It was Toby's.

"They're right there." Angel said, pointing.

"I stand corrected." Toby said, gaping.

"Well, we found them so we'd better hide, too." Masamune said.

"One and a half teams left." Yuki said.

* * *

"Oh come on!" Miu, Tsubasa and Benkei said as they spotted everyone else, other than Hikaru and Kyoya, hiding in Gingka's room.

"You're kidding, right?" Benkei asked.

"Nope." Chao Xin said.

"Well, let's say we're stupid." Tsubasa said.

"Whatever." Miu mumbled, sitting in the corner as well. Tsubasa sighed.

"Two people left." Madoka said.

"You mean one person left." A voice echoed through the room.

"Onii-chan!" Kiyoko exclaimed. The person who had just entered the room was Kyoya.

"Which means Hikaru is the next hider!" Angel said.

"But she has to find us first!" Yu, Masamune and Gingka said at the same time.

* * *

**Me: And no one got any sleep that night. XD**

**Kiyoko: Lol**

**Hanako: Hikaru couldn't find us. :P**

**FUN FACT: This was originally going to be the 14th drabble, but it was too long to be able to finish in time. Sorry! DX**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: This one or manhunt?**

**Yuki: Well, hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Miu: We're soooo sorry it was late!**

**Angel: Please review!**

**Me: We reached 50 reviews, let's aim for 100 now! XP Bye!  
**


	16. (Early) Valentine's Special

**Me: EARLY VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL DUE TO ME NOT GOING TO BE HERE FOR A WHILE! AND I KNOW IT'S SHORT!  
**

**Hanako: *Covering ears* You don't need to shout...**

**AKA99 - Lol, I like that one better, too.**

**Kingdom's Oathkeeper - Here's the next one~**

**Leodasdragon - CUPCAKES! And yeah, I thought it'd be funny if Hikaru couldn't find them. XP**

**Yuki: This chapter is...interesting...**

**Kiyoko: Y-yeah...**

**Miu: Nooo, really?**

**Angel: Gemstone Gal doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

**Me: Enjoy~!**

* * *

Drabble 16 - (Early) Valentine's Special!

Madoka hummed as she and the other girls were in Miu's kitchen. They were making chocolates, and Hanako was actually doing a decent job!

"Hanako, next squeeze the chocolate into the molds." Angel instructed the pink eyed girl.

"Like this?" Hanako asked, as she slowly filled the molds with chocolate. The molds were shaped in hearts, squares and more.

"Perfect!" Madoka said. They all heard something make a 'ding!'. Yuki turned around and opened the freezer. She took a tray of chocolates out and took the out of the molds and began to decorate them.

"She's fast." Hikaru commented.

"And she's not making any mistakes, either." Madoka said, blinking.

"Damn, you're good." Miu said, looking at Yuki's designs. "So, who're you giving them to?" Yuki paused, turning slightly red.

"N-Nile..." She said in a hushed voice.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Miu said, grinning.

"Nile..." Yuki said a little louder.

"I KNEW IT!" Hanako shouted. "You liiiiiiiiike him!"

"Sh-shut up!" Yuki said, blushing. She resumed decorating her chocolates. Hanako grinned, but she also returned to her chocolates.

"So, who're you guys giving yours to?" Miu asked.

"Well, my boyfriend." Hanako replied nonchalantly.

"Uh...about that..." Madoka said, suddenly finding her shoes much more interesting. "Gingka..."

"...Kyoya..." Hikaru said, not taking her eyes off her chocolates.

"C-chao X-xin." Kiyoko squeaked.

"Do I have to answer that?" Angel asked.

"YES!" The rest, except Kiyoko, shouted.

"M-masamune." Angel whispered.

"I HAVE BLACKMAIL!" Miu screamed all of a sudden. "YESSSS!"

"SHUT UP MIU, I'M TRYING TO DO SOMETHING!" Yuki glared at the black haired girl with a death aura. And if looks could kill, let's say that Miu would be gone already.

"Yes ma'am." Miu said in a quiet and squeaky voice.

"At least we know what pisses Yuki off, and what makes Miu scared." Hikaru said. Madoka nodded.

* * *

Hanako hummed a cheerful tune and she walked to the park. She held the bag of chocolates she had made earlier.

"Hey Dashan!" She said, spotting the said boy.

"Hi Hanako." Dashan said, smiling.

"H-here." Hanako said, giving him the bag of chocolates.

"You, stuttering?" Dashan teased. Hanako stuck her tongue out at him. He opened the bag. "Are these edible?"

"Oh shuddup." Hanako said.

"No, seriously. I remember when you said you sucked at cooking." Dashan joked.

"They are. Madoka and the others helped me." Hanako answered.

"That's good. My life isn't in danger!" Dashan said.

"It never was, you know. Hikaru tasted one just to make sure it was edible." Hanako said, laughing. "She said it was good." Dashan popped one in his mouth.

"I never would've thought you made these!" Dashan said, eating another.

"Haha, very funny." Hanako said, rolling her eyes while smiling.

* * *

Madoka couldn't sit still. She basically was about to confess her love for a very, very, VERY, _dense_ boy.

"Hey Madoka!" Gingka said as he entered the BPit.

"Oh, hi Gingka." Madoka said.

"Can you fix Pegasus for me?" Gingka asked.

"Let me guess, you and Kyoya attempted to destroy Japan AGAIN." Madoka said, slightly giggling.

"Ye- wait what? We don't destroy Japan!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Sure, try telling that to _everyone in the world_." Madoka said, putting an emphasis on the last four words.

"Fine, fine." Gingka said. "Anyways, can you fix Pegasus?"

"Since did I not?" Madoka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's true..." Gingka said. "And what's that?" He pointed to a bag that Madoka was hiding.

"This? Uh..." Madoka looked away. "Valentine's Day chocolates. For you."

"Really?" Gingka smiled. Madoka gave him the chocolates, and as she did, Gingka gave her a small kiss on her cheek. She blushed and smiled.

* * *

With Kiyoko and Chao Xin, Kiyoko was blushing madly as she gave Chao Xin the chocolates she made. Chao Xin smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips.

* * *

Hikaru and Kyoya were having a bit of...an awkward moment when Hikaru gave Kyoya her chocolate.

* * *

Yuki, being a night person, was asleep at home, while everyone else was at other places. Nile walked into his room at his house and found a box on his desk with a note that said "From Yuki.". He smiled as he ate the chocolate.

* * *

Angel smiled brightly as she handed Masamune the chocolates made for him. Masamune returned the smile, and gave her a passionate kiss. When they were asked what happened the following day, they said that they were now an item.

* * *

Miu grinned as she and Tsubasa walked around. She had given him the chocolates already, and now the two of them were talking about how Hikaru and Kyoya were probably having an awkward moment.

* * *

**Me: So, you like it?**

**Miu: I do!**

**Hanako: Meh.**

**Yuki: Whatever.**

**Angel: *Blushing***

**Kiyoko: I-I guess...**

**FUN FACT: I typed 'gun' instead of 'fun' when I was typing 'fun fact' for this chapter. *Trollface***

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: What would you rather call Valentine's Day; Valentine's Day or Single Awareness Day?**

**Me: Bye~**

**Yuki: See you in a while.**


End file.
